9 months
by cortez30
Summary: Wendy testaburger was a straight A student who is smart pretty and popular she has the hottest boyfriend in the school her best friend is the head cheerleader her study buddy is so gay that she can tell him everything and the community loves her…..but 1 night and 1 broken condom changes everything will wendy lose everything or will she be strong enough to keep the baby
1. Chapter 1

Quick note

Before I start this next story I want to address something I understand I am not the best writer or my spelling and grammar isn't college level I write to have fun and entertain you people and when someone complains and reports just cause the story says some mean and naughty words then that ruins other peoples experience so who ever you are that ruined my reunion story you are rude and that was unforgivable at least 10 people liked that story and its rude just cause you don't like it means you have to ruin it for everyone else…..ok now that over I will introduce my new story

Chapter 1 shopping

Rated M for LANGUAGE

Warning there are bad words in this story

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

So yeah high school is my least favorite place to be in life it's boring I am way too smart so it's a cakewalk and drama is around every corner. My name is Wendy testaburger my boyfriend is Stan marsh my best friend is bebe Stevens and my life is pretty awesome I have many friends I have a 4.0 GPA….Kyle has a 4.5 GPA lucky basturd but I digress he and I get along I help him when assholes bully him and his boyfriend lord fatass king of the assholes and he studies me so I can get into Yale because Harvard is just too boring. But I have 2 years to worry about college right now it's almost time for homecoming and I have to find a dress.

"hey honey" said Stan

"Stan what are you doing here" I asked

"shopping for a new game you" asked Stan

"getting a dress for homecoming why don't you join me and bebe" I asked

"cant I only have 15 minutes before football practice couch is pounding us hard this time" said Stan

"aww you want a tampon you pussy" I said

"wow what's with the mean words" said Stan

"don't you know I am a mean person" I said

he then just kissed me right then not caring who was watching

"wow ok Stan what was that for" I asked

"I can't kiss my girlfriend who by the way is not mean" said Stan

"yeah but it was out of no where and yes I am mean" I said

"that's how I do it random and out of no where" said Stan

man I felt so hot but he can't know that so I just nodded until 2 voiced started yelling

"STUPID JEW" yelled cartman

"FATASS" yelled Kyle

"oh boy another lovers spat" I said

"it's the 5th one this week why do they argue all the time" asked Stan

"I bet the sex is hot and worth the arguing" I said

"eww that's an image I didn't need to see" said Stan

"yeah Wendy the sex isn't that hot I mean unless you like being tied up while you dick it being licked and your ass is being pounded" said Kyle

ok if I here 1 more sex talk I am about to go home and have a date with my vibrator….shh Stan doesn't know about it

"ok Kyle thank you for that image in my head" said Stan

"dude next time don't talk about me and cartman behind our back" said Kyle

"WELL STOP FIGHTING ALL THE TIME" yelled Stan

everyone in the store stared at us and bebe walked over

"so how's this dress too slutty or not slutty enough" said bebe

"why do you want to look slutty" I asked

"duhh the after party I am hoping to be taken out of this dress and treated to a good old fashion….

"OK I DON'T NEED TO PICTURE THAT" I yelled

the manager then kindly kicked us out of the store Stan left cartman kissed Kyle good by and followed Stan sense he is the best defense we have in the school. Kyle went with bebe and I while we shopped

"hehe" said Kyle

"what's so funny" I asked

"oh I told cartman if he protects Stan tomorrow during the game he can be on top homecoming night" said Kyle

"ok guys why do u guys only think of sex why cant we just have a good time" I asked

"what are you and Stan not having sex Saturday night" asked bebe

"yes we are but we are not focused on that we are trying to have a good time and then we can have sex I mean sex is supposed to be romantic and we are going to make it that way" I said

"well that's you but me and cartman have romance in our sex we talk a bit then we make out he sometimes rubs my back and kissed my neck he is so gentle sometimes when I want him to be but hey were not always gentle sometimes we are rough and man I have the marks to prove it" said Kyle

"ekk let me see" said bebe

Kyle then took his shirt off and his surprisingly tone body reveled some bite marks and scratches I swear I went wet right then cause bebe stared at me

"you ok Wendy" asked bebe

"uhh" I said

"Kyle put your shirt on sexy bodies is Wendy kryptonite" said bebe

"haha well Wendy I'm sure Stans body is hotter then mine, his junk bigger and him kissing you" said Kyle

I then started rubbing myself

"uhh Wendy as hot as that is please think about where your hand is" said bebe

I blushed

"I am so sorry" I said

"its cool Wendy your just horny when's the last time you got laid" asked Kyle

"I think 4 months maybe 5" I said

"man no wonder you are so horny Stan needs to satisfy his women" said bebe

"yeah come on lets by some sexy cloths for you" said Kyle

I was then dragged to the nearest Spencers and I browsed through the leather bras and thongs but I eventually found a sexy bra

"hey Wendy this bra doesn't have a matching pair of panties" said bebe

"who said anything about panties?" I said

"that's the spirit Wendy" said Kyle

we all giggled bebe tried on some underwear I got a few pics of her ass and we bought a pretzel. And then we ran into the biggest douche bag in the school Clyde

"hey sexy" said Clyde

"look asshole we broke up 8 months ago stop pasturing me you cheating prick" said bebe

"aww babe that hurt but how can you say that to your first" said Clyde

"easy plus you sucked the first time I faked" said bebe

"oh ouch man that hurt my wittle heart" said Clyde

"get out of here" said Kyle

"shut up fag before I make you bleed your boyfriend Stan isn't here to protect you oh does cartman know you have been screwing Stan behind his back I mean Wendy knows sense she hasn't been touched in what a year well if you want a real man I'm right here" said Clyde

I decided to have some fun

"oh really well maybe I should give you a handy for being such a real man" I said

I went and grabbed his junk and felt him up

"WENDY WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU" yelled bebe

"what are you jealous" said Clyde

then I pulled his pants down and…..PUNCHED HIM AS HARD AS I COULD IN THE JUNK

"wow you bitch" said Clyde in a high pitch girly voice

"woops I though you liked it rough Clyde oh by the way nice penis I'm sure the whole mall would love too see it" I said

we then left the mall and went to Kyles house to try on our new dresses when Mrs. brofloski came in

"oh hello ladies I ordered some pizzas for you all if you are hungry" said Mrs. brofloski

"yeah that would be great veggies for me" I said

"meat lovers for me and bebe" said Kyle

30 minutes later the pizza came and with it 2 boys came free with the pizza

"hello sexy hungry" I asked

"what for pizza or that body cause I am sore and I don't want sex" said Stan

"haha don't worry big man I have the hands for that" I said

I took his shirt off and rubbed his sexy back and Kyle did the same for cartman

"so are you mad that we haven't had sex" I asked

"you are very cautious with sex I understand plus your so amazing I can wait" said Stan

"man you 2 are perfect for each other it hurts if you 2 don't win homecoming kind I will eat this hat" said Kyle

"ha they aint going to win I will" said bebe

"want to bet on it" said Kyle

"ok what the bet" said bebe

"if Wendy and Stan are homecoming king and queen then you must streak after homecoming" said Kyle

"oh fun and if I win you must shake that dick in my direction and eat that hat of yours" said bebe

"deal" said bebe

oh boy I don't want bebe to be taken advantage of naked also I don't want to see her naked body

END OF CHAPTER

Well that is the first of many chapters and my goal is to have this story finished and NOT REMOVED LIKE REUNION so review and make guesses on what will happen if your right you get a cameo also any fan artist I could use one show me your work and get an entire chapter dedicated to you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 party

Rated M for SEX AND LANGUAGE

WARNING LEMON MEANING SEX INTERCOURSE

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

A/N

I'm sorry I snapped last chapter its just annoying to see a story you but your blood sweat and tears into and to see it vanish I will post it back up in a few weeks just warning to the person who disliked it

well the best part of high school is homecoming I am so excited to dance with my king…..thank god Kyle called off the bet cause he got nervous because of the lack of voters this year no bebe boobs….

"hey Wendy question can you help be get my bra on" said bebe

bebe walked in the room butt naked pussy shaved and DD boobs bouncing around like they have a mind of there own….I at least had a bra on and wasn't going to take my panties off till I got to the party in the bathroom

"really bebe I don't need to see your naked body" I said

"aww ok honey if you want a quickie I can understand just get on the bed and be quiet" said bebe

"bitch" I said

"scank" said bebe

"SLUT" I yelled

"CUNT" yelled bebe

we then just laughed she put her thong on and I helped her with her bra

"why not go braless like most girls" I said

"I don't want them popping out this dress is tight and my boobs pop out a lot so this bra is a safety net" said bebe

the door knocked and then opened

"hey ladies…..OH shit I am so sorry" said Kyle

we both giggled

"come in Kyle we have a nice pink bra for you" I teased

"nah I go topless" said Kyle

"rebel I like it" said bebe

"so you ready have extra condoms" asked Kyle

"I got 2 so if you guys need an extra I your good" I said

we got our dresses on I helped Kyle with his suit and we walked to Stans house drove too the dance and had a blast

"is that Lola and Kevin the treky" I said

"oh my god it is never would have guessed she saying yes" said bebe

"damn he is pretty good….HOLY SHIT SHE IS MAKING OUT WITH HIM" yelled Kyle

then everyone just stared at Lola and she ran off embarrassed

"nice one Kyle" I said

I ran after her

"hey Lola look I am sorry he said that" I said

"I love him ok I don't know why maybe its because I am secretly a treky or maybe its because he is so sweet I know I am a cheerleader I don't date nerds well if that's the case then I quit the squad" said Lola

"me and bebe don't give 2 shits who you date and uhh live free and prosper cause I am a treky 2 so is Kyle Stan hell bebe love doctor who…I know irrelevant but we all have our favorite shows we don't care" I said

Lola then hugged me and ran back in the room. Man girls can be such drama queens

"tell me about it" said the narrorator

"its early matt GO AWAY" I yelled

"sorry" said the narrorator

anyway I went back in and the DJ started talking

"ok you crazy kids its time for the king and queen to have there dance Stan marsh and Wendy testaburger you 2 are fine and hot time to dance to angel by aerosmith" said Kenny

yeah Kenny is the DJ hmm didn't see that coming

"may I have this dance" said Stan

"oh you may" I said

we got close and danced I felt like I was on top of the world me and Stan closer then ever he leaned in for a kiss and whispered to me

"you are my angel" said Stan

EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"your so sweet your getting an award tonight" I said

we danced all night then left for craigs house for the after party him and tweek hit the bed room early man they were horny I thought they were going to screw on the dance floor would of made sense tweek had to fight the school to be allowed to wear a dress to the dance

"well they are excited" I said

"maybe we should follow by there example they have 9 other bed rooms this is tokens house" said Stan

token is on vacation with Nicole she says its to visit relatives in Africa but she went to Canada for an abortion sick I know but she wants it to be a secret. We then went to the first room we could find…..

"COME ON CARTMAN FUCK ME HARDER" said Kyle

my eyes are wide open and I swear I am already wet

"oh fuck you Kyle I am doing you as hard as I can…can we help you hippies" said cartman

"dude if you want to watch grab a fucking chair if not CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR" yelled Kyle

we then left and Stan went straight to the jack Daniels

"hey Wendy give me a condom" said Clyde

"why should I" I said

"because you owe me for punching me in the dick" said Clyde

"well lets compare notes I punched you in the dick but you tried to sleep with my best friend and pick on Kyle and treat Stan like shit….you caused him to get blitzed last night so no you don't get a condom from me" I said

I walked away and found bebe drunk and loopy

"I just lost a game of beer pong haha help me find a nice guy" said bebe

"no honey you're going home I am calling a cab" I said

BAM

I turned around and saw Stan on the ground shit faced

"damn it Stan you said 1 drink" I said

"uggh sorry I messed up didn't I" said Stan

"how drunk are you" asked Stan

"drunk enough that I can drive but sober enough to remember this night so am I in the dog house or am I allowed to sleep on the bed tonight" asked Stan

"you got the condom" I asked

" uhh" said Stan

he checked his pocket and found 1 condom

"where is the 2nd one" I asked

"fuck Clyde snatched it" said Stan

"where bebe" I said

I looked till I found a resistant bebe being grabbed by Clyde

"LET HER GO ASSHOLE" I yelled

Clyde then laughed but got blind sided by Kenny and hit the ground

"thanks Kenny now Clyde give us back the condom you stole" I said

he then poked a big hole in it

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE I HOPE YOU DIE" I yelled

"Wendy calm down it is a condom you can wait till another day" said bebe

"uggh I haven't had sex in so long I am getting antsy I have to drive your drunk ass home and I cant be satisfied by my fucking boyfriend because of this asshole" I said

"hey I can take her home you know you can trust me" said Kenny

I have to admit Kenny wont lay a finger on a drunken girl unless she gives him permission….but bebe is horny so maybe trust her with Kenny isn't the best idea

"Wendy we still have a condom its just 1 but what are the odds of it breaking" asked Stan

"35%" I said

"see good odds" said Stan

"ok fine but no ass play and you 2 be careful ok Kenny be nice and respect her" I said

"hey I love her" said Kenny

he then froze I didn't know he had a crush on bebe he was always so silent and to himself

"you do" asked bebe

"oh shit I am sorry I'm goin…..

bebe then planted a kiss on Kenny's lips

"how long have you loved me" said bebe

"sense 4th grade when you gave me food for 7 weeks" said Kenny

"ha before me and Clyde got back together and asked me to stop feeding the poor what an asshole" said bebe

Kenny then took bebe home

"15 bucks says they have sex" I said

"your on make it 20" said Stan

"well how about we find a room" I said

we went looking the first room we found Lola and Kevin were using…holy shit she is actually taking his virginity she must really care. Then we found Craigs room…I thought Kyle and cartman were kinky bondage whipping and whipped cream damn hottest porno then back door sluts 9. so after another shot for Stan this time it was a half shot we found a room

"so Stan…I have no panties on" I whispered

he then picked me up and ate me up in side my pussy man it felt so good

"easy Stan my lips are right here…..oh that feels good uggh" I moaned

man it did feel good better then my toy could ever do he then helped me take off my bra while rubbing my neck he kissed my lips with fiery passion and rubbed my c cups like a real man playing with my nipples and then I took his boxers off to see…

"damn have you grown" I asked

"1 inch" said Stan

oh fuck yes I am ready

"ok put the condom on and fuck me" I said

he then entered my pussy first slowly it felt different a little weird but not something I hadn't felt before. Then he fully entered me and damn I could feel the extra inch hit my clit with the perfect hit man he good my sweet spot I moaned louder

"FUCK ME HARDER STAN OHHH' I moaned

he then went faster and harder….he cam and I felt it oh shit

"STAN THE CONDOM BROKE PULL OUT" I yelled

he pulled out but it was to late he already unloaded in me I got nervous but he told me he got out in time….I was stupid enough to believe him

why did I believe him

END OF CHAPTER

Oh snap here we go what is going to happen haha


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I am a scank

Rated M for LANGUAGE

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

It's been 3 weeks sense that night and I feel sick plus I didn't have my period so my anxiety is up and I need to call bebe

"Wendy I am on a date with Kenny right now it better be an emergency" said bebe

"I need to go to the drug store…..and get a Prego test" I said

"oh no don't tell me" said bebe

"yeah I think birth control failed" I said

I grabbed a trench coat and some sunglasses and a hat and meet bebe at the pharmacy bebe agreed to buy the test because its not the first time she has bought one so the lady wont question her sluttiness but if I walked in then the whole town will find out in 10 minutes tops 15 if another stabbing happens

"ok Wendy here lets go to my house" said bebe

I went pee on the test and waited….

"no" I said

I went to tears I felt the whole world close in on me everything bad that could happen in my mind I felt like it happened…I was pregnant

"Wendy what does it say" said bebe

"its positive bebe I am pregnant" I said

she held me and I cried I cried for an hour then cried some more

"what are you going to do Wendy abort" asked bebe

I actually thought about just removing this thing out of me and never speak of this but then that would go against everything I stand for and I would never forgive myself I can't tell anyone not yet

"lets keep it a secret for now abortion is out of the question because I would kill apart of me" I said

"well adoption is an option" said bebe

"no I want to keep it" I said

bebe then was silent yeah I know weird me wanting to be a mother well if my life is over that doesn't mean its life is done

"what are you going to tell Stan" asked bebe

"I will wait till I have no choice" I said

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE WENDY IF YOU KEEP IT A SECRET AND HE FINDS OUT HE WILL LEAVE YOU IF YOU TELL HIM HE WILL BE THERE FOR YOU" yelled bebe

"ok I will talk to him tomorrow at school" I said

the next day went horrible…..

"so yeah Stan you're going to be a father" I said

"that's good Wendy he will understand" said bebe

I opened my locker…and baby stuff came pouring out

"why is this shit in my locker" I yelled

"well your going to be a mother you scank" said Heidi

"EXCUSE ME BITCH YOU MUST BE TRIPPING HARDCORE CAUSE I AINT PREGNANT" I lied

"Clyde said you were also we saw bebe with the test and last time I checked she was on the pill but you aren't so yeah YOU'RE A SKANK " yelled Heidi

"Wendy is it true" asked Stan

I turned around and saw Stan I went to tears and ran to the bathroom crying Heidi and her gang followed me in the bathroom calling me a scank

"OK YOU BITCHES GET OUT OR I WILL START PIMP WARMING MY PIMP HAND" yelled cartman

the girls ran out calling him a pervert and saying the principal will expel him and all the good how dare you walk in the girls room threats

"Wendy are you ok" asked Kyle

"no I am a scank" I said

"why cause you have a baby growing inside you" said cartman

"cartman that's not helping" said Kyle

"well if anyone hurts her I will slit their god damn throat" said cartman

for an asshole he is a sweet guy

"I bet Stan wants to break up with me" I said

"no Stan want to talk to your about it" said Stan

I walked out with Stan and a thing of roses

"don't you hate me" I asked

"look were about to have thanksgiving dinner maybe your family and my family can meet up and we break the news…Kyle can have the getaway car just incase shit get serious….I know abortion is out the window" said Stan

"I'm keeping the baby Stan so yeah your going to be a father so now is your question help me or abandon me I will understand if you don't want the responsibility of being a daddy so if you want out I wont stop you" I said

"I'm helping you raise this kid Wendy ok so don't try and stop me" said Stan

bebe then came in with Kenny

"ok so who wants to skip school and just resurrect chief" said Kenny

Kenny still thinks he is immortal he even jumped in front of a car before schizophrenia is a bitch sometimes

"Kenny you cant…what the fuck is that in your hand" asked Stan

"have you ever heard of the book of the dead it is said to resurrect any human being even fixing there flesh and organs to the last point of death so yeah we can finally have our old friend back" said Kenny

ok we always humor him and this time it paid off

KABOOOM WOOSH EKK

"HOLY SHIT KENNY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" yelled Kyle

then a black being came out of the grave

"uggh what the hell is going on children" asked chief

"CHIEF YOUR ALIVE" we all yelled

"I told you I didn't have the crazies so yeah you owe me big time" said Kenny

bebe gave him the biggest kiss she could muster

"uggh Kenny how many times do I have to tell your cracker ass I don't need to be resurrected hell is bad but its better then this raciest town" said chief

"oh so were no good for you anymore" I said

"well I will be damn Wendy testaburger you are a young adult now" said chief

"no I am a stupid scank" I said

"Wendy stop saying that it was an accident" said Stan

"aww hell naw your pregnant" said chief

"yeah but keep it to yourself for a week cause were telling our parents this Thursday" I said

"hey as long as you are telling someone like a responsible adult then I wont talk so how long has it been" asked chief

"6 years" I said

"damn I don't know if I will be able to get work again" said chief

"actually everyone thinks your in a coma that's the magic of this book no one remembers you dying and its like you were asleep for 6 years hell your going to be famous" said Kenny

great chiefs famous and I am a scank any more good news

END OF CHAPTER

Sorry for the short chapter I am really dizzy and I need rest


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Memory lane

Rated M for LANGUAGE

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

Months pregnant 1

Well its Wednesday tomorrow is when I spill the beans about my baby uggh my dad is going to murder Stan and stans mom is going to murder me so yeah were dead hopefully our back up plan works…run like hell till shit cools off its too late for an abortion…at least I'm going to tell them that cause by law 6 weeks is too late but its only been 4 weeks so if I lie and say 6 weeks then I wont lose the baby

"So I applied to 5 different jobs but no one is calling me back" said Stan

"I'm sure Jim will hire you sense Ned is in the hospital hell he might hire you full time to take over the store," I said

"Isn't guns against what you believe in" asked Stan

"No your thinking about hunting" I said

"Ahh me too I guess that's one thing in common" said Stan

"1 in 3000 " I joked

Ever sense I got pregnant I have been really sick and extra tired I don't know why also I have to use the bathroom a lot but yeah that's always been a sign especially sense my bladder is being hit hard by a fetus

"Uggh I feel sick Stan" I said

"I'm right here Wendy here my shoulder is perfect for your head" said Stan

"What if I throw up on you," I said

"Well then that can be revenge for those years when I was young that I puked on you," said Stan

"Uggh I hated it I remember my mom always asked why I smelled bad I always cried saying you threw up on me she said its because your love sick" I said

I pulled out an old framed photograph of us together when we were 8

"We were so cute together I am shocked I sat through the picture with out being sick," said Stan

"I love you," I said

"Huh" said Stan

"I said I love you Stan I have for awhile but I thought it was too early to say but now seeing you are risking your future for me I can admit my feelings too you so yeah I love you" I said

"Haha I have this but it's probably stupid" said Stan

He pulled out an engagement ring

"Huh oh my god" I said

"Wendy testaburger" said Stan

He got on 1 knee

"Stan oh my god" I said starting to cry

"Will you marry me and we can raise this child together like a normal couple," said Stan

I was on cloud 9 and then…

"BLARG"

I threw up all over Stan

"Wow so that's how that feels like" said Stan

I then kissed him not caring how smelly my puke was

"Yes I will marry you Stan even if we die tomorrow or if I lose the baby I will marry you because I love you and always will I knew the day I met you that I was in love with you cause you were so cute at a young age and sweet and funny and (blarg) I am sorry I need to go to the bathroom" I said

I then spent the next hour throwing up while Stan took a shower…yummy he looked hot his abs hope daddy don't come home to see him showering he might assume the worst hehe. Then Stan rubbed my back while I was sick then he made me soup and I fell asleep in his arms.

"Wendy honey wake up" said mom

"Uggh hey mom where's Stan" I asked

"Oh he left a few minutes ago he said he wanted to wait till I got home so your not feeling…what's that on your finger" asked mom

Woops

"A uhh ring" I said

"Wendy are you engaged," asked mom

"I guess you can say engaged to be engaged I think it's a promise ring" I said

Mom then hugged me and told me that she is so happy for me and that she can't wait for the wedding uggh its probably going to be sooner then she thinks

Bebe then came over through the window with a pizza damn cravings

"Hungry" asked bebe

"Always hungry but tomorrow I will just throw it up or have to get up 5 times at night to take a piss" I said

"Damn you're in hell," said bebe

"Yeah I know man it sucks ass I am hungry sick have horrible bladder control I am engaged and my gums hurt" I said

"Wait what was that" asked bebe

"Oh my gums well they bleed a lot when I brush my teeth," I said

"No…. your engaged" asked bebe

I showed her the ring and then we both maturely reacted

"EKKKKKKKKKKKK" we both shouted

"IM GETTING MARRIED" I yelled

"I KNOW IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU" yelled bebe

"So yeah you're my bridesmaid of course," I said

"So an aunt and a bridesmaid" said bebe

"Haha yeah hell maybe a godmother" I said

"Really I thought Kyle was the godfather" said bebe

"Haha well cartman is more evil so he would be a better godfather…no Kyle is not the god father I love him but has so paranoid all the time its kind of annoying if you ask me," I said

"Yeah I asked them to hang out…caught them screwing in my room" said bebe

"Haha how did they take you kicking them out" I asked

"Oh I was supposed to kick them out not video tape it for later while I pleasure my self" said bebe

"BEBE YOU DIDN'T" I yelled

"I did you want to watch the hottest porno to date" asked bebe

I then put the extra precaution to make sure no one entered the room I put on the lock and got the blanket…. also we put in the don't masturbate in front of each other rule unless the other is a lesbian and we watched kyman sexual adventure…holy shit they role play

I woke up the next morning with bebe in my arms…wow didn't think she slept over here

"Wendy hey honey oh I see bebe spent the night…I found this in the bathroom…is it true" asked mom

She found my test fuck

"You think I am a whore and your going to kill me," I said

Mom then walked over and cried in my arms hugged me saying that she could never hate me but asked me why I didn't tell them sooner

"Mom I was going to tell you tonight why else did I invite the marshes as well" I said

"Oh so Stans the father…oh boy" said mom

"Yep its bad I know we don't know why it happened the condom just snapped Stan thinks it was tampered with and that thanks to my shitty luck the pill failed" I said

"Well I can see why this pill was discontinued because of its history of failing I feel like its my fault I failed you as a mother" said mom

"Mom you didn't fail me I was foolish and I am taking full responsibility for it," I said

LATER THAT DAY

So yeah I told my dad…he got his shotgun out and started shooting

"RUN STAN" I yelled

"Shit fuck shit AHHHH Kyle START THE CAR," yelled Stan

I was right behind him we jumped in the car and drove off

"Well where are we going to hide" I asked

"Chief got a new house we can hid there," said Kyle

END OF CHAPTER

Yeah ending shit who cares I'm just happy I could type lol


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 thanksgiving part 2 the turkey

Rated M for LANGUAGE AND RAGE

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

Months Prego 1 days 0 hours 9

So its me Stan Kyle cartman and butters at chiefs house we picked up butters after his parents threw him out because he mistook a turkey for chicken what assholes his parents are actually there both wrong I saw what they made it was a duck so they need to back the fuck off AHHHHHHHHH why am I so pissed man must be the hormones

"Hello there children" said chief

"Hey chief" we all said

"Why are you guys not eating with your family?" asked chief

"Well Stan was shot at by my dad Kyle and cartman were left home because of family emergency I wanted to be with my man and butters got kicked out of his house for calling a duck a chicken" I said

"Man that's some funky shit," said chief

A/N I hope I'm doing chiefs voice right or else this is going to be a very racist chapter haha

We sat down and chief had an xbox 360 so Kyle and Stan geeked out and tried dark souls…this isn't going to go well at all

"So how long are you," asked chief

"Only a month" I said

"So your dad is upset I guess," said chief

"I don't know what to do chief I am scared to go home stans mom was pissed as well so his house is not safe Bebes house is the first place they would find me and no offence but you're a booty chasing guy so here is not my cup of tea" I said

"Non taken maybe 1 day I will settle down" said chief

"Hopefully not with another succubus" I said

We both laughed and Stan and Kyle were ready to throw the TV out the window cause they suck at this game I guess

"You 2 need to not be so loud I have a head ache," I said

"Shut up bitch this game is frustrating enough with out you bitching," said cartman

"I SAID STOP BEING SO FUCKING LOUD I HAVE A FUCKING HEADACHE," I yelled

The boys stopped talking and Stan walked up to me

"Hey easy Wendy just calm down" said Stan

I feel bad for what's about to happen

"CALM DOWN OK WELL HOW ABOUT WE SWITCH PLACES YOU CAN BE PREGNANT AND I CAN BE THE ONE BEING FUCKING LOUD AND OBNOCTIOUS I MEAN ITS JUST A BABY ITS NOT LIKE MY HORMONES ARE FUCKING CRAZY OR MY HEAD IS HURTING OR EVERYMORNING I THROW UP OR HELL I HAVE TO PEE 10 TIMES A DAY SO YEAH I CAN CALM DOWN REALLY FUCKING EASY STAN" I yelled

Stan then walked outside and Kyle and cartman followed him. I laid down and cried

"Why am I such a bitch?" I asked

Bebe and Kenny then came inside to see me crying they brought some mashed potatoes and squash

"Hey what's wrong Wendy?" asked bebe

"Yeah come one you haven't even eaten it yet you should cry afterwards cause its amazing" said Kenny

Sniff "Stan hates me" I said

"Why does he hate you now" asked bebe

"Cause I am a bitch for asking him to keep his voice down then I snapped at him saying me being pregnant is a burden," I said

"Ok look what did he say to make you lose it?" asked bebe

Kenny walked in the other room to help cook

"He told me to calm down," I said

"Wow poor guy that's the number one thing you never tell a girl to do" said bebe

Stan came back in the room with flowers

"Look I am sorry for not understanding your feelings chief has a spare bed that he hasn't seduced anyone in if you want to lay down we can be more quiet if you want hell I can lay with you if you want just please try to relax and calm…oh wait sorry I almost said that again just try and relax" said Stan

I kissed Stan on the cheek and he walked away

"Ok he is going to be a good father," I said

"He better be" said bebe

I went in the room Stan told me and rested my head

Stans P.O.V

Poor Wendy is so stressed we need to go to the doctors I best make an appointment next week so maybe we can do something about the puking and the headaches she deserves it

"So Stan what's up Wendy's butt" asked cartman

"She has a baby dumb ass," said butters

We all looked at him

"Ehh uhh sorry fella I am uhh just so steamed at my parent I didn't mean to uhh use such language," said butters

"Dude you should be more like that" I said

"Nah my mom always said I will never get a girl using such language and also that my dad would ground and beat me with the metal rod again" said butters

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THOSE GUYS" I yelled

BACK TO WENDY

I woke up to Stan yelled uggh

"Sorry Wendy didn't mean to yell maybe you should get more sleep," said Stan

"Its fine I am not tired when's the food" I asked

"Ohh boy its done lets eat don't worry about blessing it god hates that shit," said chief

All of the sudden a big fiery hole opened up and Satan appeared

"Hey chief was wondering if you wanted to have dinner later on," asked Satan

"AHHHHHHH" I yelled

"Easy little girl I'm not going to hurt you just wanted to talk to chief," said Satan

"Sorry Satan having thanksgiving here what about Hitler I hear he knows how to grill real good" said chief

Kyle then ran out of the house in a fit of rage cartman followed him

"What did it say?" said chief

"You made a holocaust joke," I said

"No I mean in hell he made some fine burgers yum," said chief

Wow this is getting weird

"So yeah sorry but I am eating with friends" said chief

"Oh ok well your still making it to poker night right" asked Satan

"Hell yeah last time I won the pot this time its going to be 2" said chief

Satan then left and I still couldn't comprehend what I just saw

"Yeah sorry children it appears the curse of being resurrected means Satan visits me for eternity which ironically he is such a nice guy" said chief

KYLES P.O.V

Ok look Hitler was evil so why did chief say that I mean ha this is horrible

"Kyle what's wrong" asked cartman

"Your idle making Jew burgers" I said

"Wow easy their Jew fag we agreed to not be racist to each other," said cartman

"EXCUSE ME IM NOT RACIST TO A HOMOCIDAL MANIAC" I said

"Ok Kyle look I love you but you have to learn to take a joke ok it happened 50 years ago the Germans apologized to the Jews remember and I uggh don't like seeing you upset" said cartman

I then planted a kiss on his cheek

"Why do I love you so much you asshole?" I said

"Why do I love you so much you stupid Jew" said cartman

BACK TO WENDY AGAIN

"Hey what's taking Kyle so long?" I asked

"Sorry guys I didn't mean to run off like that" said Kyle

Him and cartman returned to the table holding hands and being all-romantic so cute

"Look I am sorry Kyle I ment Hitler cooks good burgers damn he hasn't killed a Jew for like 49 years in hell he keeps getting beat up cause there are so many WW11 victims" said chief

We ate so much that half of us were on the ground bebe and Kenny left I swear any minute more they would of boned right there on the couch I didn't want to tell Stan but pregnant Wendy is a horny Wendy ehh maybe soon I can corner him

"So yeah I just got off the phone with my parents they want us both over there they promised no violence and just talking" said Stan

"Tell them if we go we get 1 ground rule any yelling or anger we leave and rent a hotel," I said

"Ok deal" said Stan

We then got in the car Kyle and cartman went inside with us this time and our parents were ready to talk

"Look Stan I'm sorry I chased you out its just I don't want my daughter pregnant its horrible and demeaning" said dad

"Well it wasn't my idea someone tampered with the condom," said Stan

"Who" asked dad?

"IT WAS CLYDE" said Craig

Craig then appeared and explained what happened

"I wanted revenge on you for taking Stan from me" said Craig

Huh what the fuck

"Stan are you," I asked

"Look it was a drunk night 4 years ago you kissed me and I didn't like it I was with Wendy ok dude let it go," said Stan

"YOU KISSED CRAIG" I yelled

"YOU WERE DRINKING AT THE AGE OF TWELVE" yelled Mrs. Marsh

"YOU KISSED A MAN WHAT THE FUCK MY SON IS NOT A FAG…no offence Kyle," said randy

"Non taken Mr. marsh" said Kyle

"Woops" said Stan

"Uggh I am not mad I'm pissed but I can get over it excuse me guys I need to pee for the 8th time today" I said

I came out to see Stan and Craig talking and Craig apologized to me and Stan was in tears…. man I'm not that mad it was a fluck and I knew Stan drank then he had some serious shit going on…now I know why he quit drinking so much

"Ok look Clyde knocked me up using your body Stan we can't let him win we must act like this is the greatest thing in the world," I said

"It isn't I mean we are more closer then ever before" said Stan

Aww he does love me

"I already called Clyde's father he is pissed and so am I so…u going to abort," asked mom

"No I'm keeping the baby I love Stan and I kind of want to be a mother I already got a waiter job at the closest IHOP" I said

IHOP

END OF CHAPTER

OH MY GOD ITS IHOP AHHHH

By the way thank you for all the support and nice words I feel much better I hope u continue to read oh and dark souls is a frustraiting game


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 puking and pissing sucks

Rated M for LANGUAGE…and maybe some sexual situations

Warning some uhh lemon maybe lol

Disclaimer I might own South Park I mean in an alternate universe I might but in this one I don't

Months 1 week 2 days 4

Its almost Christmas and I still don't have the big swelling that people normally notice when your pregnant I went to the doctor 2 weeks ago and got some medication for my headaches but it appears I am allergic to the medicine that helps me with nausea but lucky for me ginger pills help and its safe for me to take but I still throw up randomly in the mornings people have been asking if I really am pregnant also Nicole came out and admitted she didn't go through with the abortion and that her and token are keeping the baby as well…..it appears Clyde tampered with his condom as well asshole how many others did he cause to get pregnant. Well me, red, bebe, Lola, and Nicole are here in lunch talking about our future

"So baby names come on you have to have some," said red

"No me and Stan are focusing on the wedding right now we want to be married in 4 months from yesterday so yeah a lot of work for the both of us" I said

"Uggh don't stress out Wendy…do you have pie I could go for some pie" said Nicole

"Oh yeah maybe some pickles and chocolate" I said

"Hehe maybe the men can get us some," said Nicole

"Nicole that evil…lets do it," I said

I texted Stan

Wendy: honey I'm having craving

Stan: uggh again ok what u want

Wendy: lol I want some pickles and chocolate

Stan: wow ok I'm sure we gotz some in the fridge wants some fudge

Wendy: you know me so well love you OH and warn token to pick up a pie Nicole is craving

Stan: love you

Wendy:

"Ok that was fun so bebe how is you and Kenny doing," I said

"Great I am on the pill that actually works sense you know Clyde might try it with me next time" said bebe

"Isn't it illegal to knock someone up by tampering with the condom" asked Lola

"No its not so you and Kevin how's that working out" asked red

"Hehe he's actually pretty sweet he even took me to a convention in Denver…punched an asshole in the face" said Lola

"What about your asshole did he punch that" I asked

"NO we haven't done that I don't think I ever want to do that," said Lola

"Its not that bad actually yeah the first 2 times hurt but then it feels amazing" I said

"Look I have only done it 3 times…all with Kevin" said Lola

"WAIT YOU WERE A VIRGIN" yelled bebe

"Shh yes I was Kevin was my first" said Lola

"How romantic" I said

BLARG

I then threw up on the floor and ran to the girls room…where I found

"OH YEAH Kyle FUCK ME RIGHT THERE REAL GOOD" yelled cartman

Oh my guy on guys butt sex in the girls room…I normally go down stairs but I go here when I throw up sense no ones goes here now I know why

"AHHHHH WENDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" yelled Kyle

"I have to pee and also I threw up," I said

Kyle then finished off on…eww…my face

"AHHHH"I yelled

"I AM SO SORRY WENDY HERE IS A PAPER TOWEL," said Kyle

"Hey Wendy are you ok…Kyle WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" yelled Stan

Oh boy more yelling my head isn't hurting enough

"Its not what it looks like" said Kyle

"Hey Kyle next time be more gentle with the yelling I cant hear…uhhhh hi Stan" said cartman

Then I threw up again haha wow that was awkward

5 minutes later

"Seriously Wendy I am sorry that happened" said Kyle

"Its fine ha not the first time I've been jizzed on right Stan" I said

"Wendy don't tell them what we do please," said Stan

"Haha why not your amazing…BLARG"

"Oh poor Wendy look maybe I should wait till later with the fudge" said Stan

"No please I am starving I just need my medicine and the headaches will go away and I just ate a ginger pill so nausea will vanish soon" I said

"Ok well doctors appointment tomorrow they need to check on the baby see if it's healthy," said Stan

"You mean he's healthy," I said

"Oh sorry SHE is healthy," said Stan

"I can see Wendy want a boy and Stan wants a girl," said Kyle

"Yeah…I want one" said cartman

We all looked at him

"Haha good one cartman" said Kyle

"…I'm serious I want a baby maybe in a year but…I want one with you Kyle" said cartman

Wow ok uhh we will be right back folks

2 DAYS LATER

PREGO COUNTE 6

So its me, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny just chilling Kenny and Kyle are doing pot and me and Stan are making out

"Its weird making out with you pregnant" said Stan

"Why is that" I asked

"I don't know why maybe its because I feel like we shouldn't be here" said Stan

"Oh well if that guy talk for lets have sex well we can leave" I said

"No I'm actually not in the mood I mean there is pot right over there" said Stan

"Wow yeah lets go in the other room," I said

We walked away and I laid on the couch with Stan we cuddled and watched frozen stans singing let it go and I'm laughing Kyle and Kenny came out and took turns showering then finished the movie with us

"I still never see Hans as the villain he's so likeable and nice I hated that about this film" said Kenny

"Actually its probably Disney's best film its more original then the whole true loves first kiss shit it's a sisters hug that frees her not a kiss" said Kyle

"Uggh next week its official me and Kenny are brothers…why did your brother and my sister fall in love again" asked Stan

"I don't know is it weird that ike and Karen are dating now…were all going to be 1 big happy family soon" said Kenny

"Oh god your right cause you and Stan are going to be brothers I'm going to be you sister Kenny then if ike marries Karen in the future then Kyle is going to be your bother then cartman will be part of the family…also bebe and Kenny if you 2 last holy shit things just got meta" I said

We all laughed at the possible future of us being a family until Kyle had to leave and go talk to an adoption agency about the age you have to be to adopt he thinks its 21 cartman thinks its 18 loser is on the bottom haha

"So Wendy you have a name for our daughter" asked Stan

"If you mean our son then no I don't" I said

"Oh so you do have one for the little girl" said Stan

"NOPE" I said

"Darn me neither I mean rose is a cute name it represents you really well" said Stan

"How" I asked

"Your so pretty but you have a thorny side to you that if you mess with people will get hurt" said Stan

I gave him a kiss and fell asleep in his arms

STANS P.O.V

I hope she doesn't find out about…Jules

END OF CHAPTER

OHHHHHH CLIFFHANGER WHO IS JULES AHHHHHHHHHHHH lol

So yeah I'm guessing sense its 5 pages it's a short chapter well it doesn't have the word count on this version of Microsoft word like the newer version does oh and I don't own Disney SO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME MICKEY MOUSE hahaha


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Jules

Rated M for LANGUAGE

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

Pregnant counter

2

Bebes P.O.V

I cant believe what I saw Stan is cheating on Wendy he was on a date with another girl normally that's not the case they could be friends but he said he loved her I have to tell Wendy I just have too

Stans P.O.V 5 minutes earlier

"So yeah your budget has been over looked and now we can make the wedding happen," said Jules

"I LOVE YOU," I yelled

I gave her a hug

"Ok Stan you know the rules no getting close with the clients" said Jules

"Oh come on Jules…you my cousin," I said

A/N

Ok look we know Stan has an uncle I'm saying that Jim had a kid but she lived with her mom ok that's all

Wendy's P.O.V

"No its not true I don't believe it" I said

"It is true Wendy I saw them together," said bebe

I went into tears and broke down right there…then I did something stupid I grabbed a knife and put it over my stomach

"WENDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING" yelled Stan

He just got back good time to talk to the cheating basturd OH AND HE HAD THE NERVE TO BRING HER

"You cheating asshole so is this the Jules I saw on your phone" I said

"WHAT" yelled everyone in the room?

"You knew about her ah shit," said Stan

"YEAH I KNEW ABOUT YOUR 2ND WHORE," I yelled

"Huh 2nd whore" said Jules

"What are you talking about" said Stan

"YOUR CHEATING ON YOUR PREGNANT GIRLFRIEND…OR SHALL I SAY EX GIRLFRIEND" I yelled

Then…they started laughing why are they laughing

"Ok look my husband wont be happy that your accusing me of cheating with my cousin damn this isn't Mississippi," said Jules

"Cousin huh" I said

"Who said I was cheating on you?" said Stan

"Bebe over heard your lunch" I said

"She is helping with the wedding honey," said Stan

"Woops" said bebe

"You mean you are planning our wedding and Stan…. it was your idea" I said

"Yes of course it was please put down the knife…your scaring me," said Stan

I dropped the knife and Stan held me in his arms he smelled of aftershave and deodorant I am so horny right now but I can't tell him that I best just ignore those urges right now

"How could I ever cheat on the perfect girl?" said Stan

Ok fuck keeping it a secret

"Damnit Stan I am now horny ok please satisfy your fiancé" I said

Stan looked at me and laughed

"Ok honey later though ok I love you" said Stan

4 days later

Kyles P.O.V

"Cartman look I'm sorry I said that in front of your cousin ok " I said

"NO YOU TOLD THEM I WAS GAY NOW I AM A LAUGHING STOCK" said cartman

"Cartman why are you so worked up over this" I said

"No one in my family knows I'm gay" said cartman

"Well I understand that I mean mom almost had a heart attack after I came out" I said

"Yeah well you owe me," said cartman

"Ok anything for you" I said

"Hehe sweet" said cartman

The next day

I should be mad I want to be mad but I am actually comfortable in this

"Uhh Kyle I know your gay but I didn't know you were THAT gay" said Stan

"Hey be nice to him has pretty hey where did you get that skirt" asked Wendy

I had on a red skirt white panties and a blue tank top…with a black bra wow cartman really thought this would get to me but I feel great

"Uggh look we have to change that outfit Kyle that shirt doesn't match that skirt and that bra eww you best just go around topless I bet all the boys would love that ok come with me I have a couple of other shirts for you" said bebe

I followed her to the girl's room

"Hey no boys allow…oh wow Kyle I love that skirt where did you get it" asked Heidi

"Uggh spencers ok" I said

"Heidi guard the door we are going to make Kyle look pretty you got the make up," asked bebe

"Yes"-said Heidi

Oh fuck me no one said there would be make up

10 minutes later

"Ok boys don't jizz yourselves yet cause we have a sexy bitch in this house" said bebe

I came out in a black shirt red skirt with eyeliner and red lipstick purple nail polish and mascara I don't think that was necessary but bebe said it was

"Hey sexy" yelled Stan

"Hey bebe you didn't say nothing about a 3 way," yelled Kenny

"FAG" yelled Clyde

"FUCK YOU CLYDE"…said everybody in the classroom

"Wow uhh you look pretty miss," said butters

"That Kyle" said token

"Oh wow Kyle I didn't know you were a girl" said butters

"Uggh" sighed token

WENDYS P.O.V

Wow Kyle really out did himself I knew bebe would want to girl him up she loves a challenge when it comes too make over

"He isn't perfect but even not perfect is good" said bebe

"Hehe I think he is pretty" I said

"You ruined my best friends image…how do you work the flash on this phone" said Stan

Kyle went next to cartman and gave him the biggest kiss on the lips he has ever gave him

"You know skirts are great for quickies," said Kyle

Wow not only does he look like a girl he thinks like one too. OH MY GOD CLYDE JUST PUNCHED Kyle IN THE FACE

"YOU GOD DAMN FAGGOT STAY OUT OF MY SCHOOL WITH THAT SHIT" yelled Clyde

Stan then tackled Clyde against the wall and beat his face in till the teacher came in and escorted the 2 out and I walked with Kyle to the nurse's office it helped cause I threw up again

"You ok kylie" I said

"Great you're giving me a girl name now huh," said Kyle

"Yes cause you look pretty like a girl…. why didn't you tell me you wanted to cross dress we could find an image for you" I said

"It was for cartman I basically dragged him out of the closet to his cousins and he was upset" said Kyle

"Oh so you didn't want to cross dress" I said

"At first no but now I feel great never felt so much room before" said Kyle

"Haha gross but funny just remember everyday you cross dress I will call your Kylie" I said

"Ok deal Madame chubby" said Kyle

"Wow pretty and a bitch I see you are more girl then boy after all," I said

"Your just jealous that Stan was eyeballing me more then you" said Kyle

"Yes well he DOES love you after all," I said

"Huh" said Kyle

"You are basically his brother well sister but yeah he cares for you why else did he react so fast to punching Clyde when he hurt you" I said

"Please everyone wanted to punch Clyde cartman was ready to rip his god damn head off" said Kyle

"Well Hes a keeper then" I said

"You have know idea what we do," said Kyle

And I'm wet again hurray…. oh wait no I pissed myself…AGAIN

END OF CHAPTER

Yeah it is tough being pregnant keep it up Wendy


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 punishment at the dance

Rated M LANGUAGE

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

Pregnant timelin 5

Dated Dec 22nd

A/N for whoever PM me about the date continuity there I'm adding a date now uggh

Wendy's P.O.V

So here we are after a blizzard delayed the wedding of shelly marsh and Kevin McCormick we are finally going to have the wedding Stan is up here a crossed from me my bridesmaid dress is so pretty bebe is next to me because Kenny wanted her here and Kevin though yeah ok a shotgun wedding needs a hot blonde…. asshole. Well the vows were read and now they are married so we all went to the buffet

"Wendy slow down your going to eat the entire buffet" said bebe

"Sorry I'm so hungry and fat," I said

"Also sexy" said Stan kissing my cheek

"Wow he is something huh," said bebe

"Yeah I cant wait in 3 months this is going to be our wedding" I said

"Hopefully without the shotgun" said bebe

"Haha I think dad might bring one after the vows he shots Stan WOOPS SORRY" I yelled

Bebe and me then walked away…then we heard a tear and felt a breeze…OUR DRESSES HAVE JUST BEEN RIPPED OFF

"Holy shit bebe" said cartman

Bebes bare boobs were out and my underwear was out I turned around and saw Stan and Kenny not paying attention and were standing on our dresses…. FUCKING CHEAP FABRIC. Bebe and me ran to the girl's room and called our parents to bring extra cloths

"Wow feels like elementary school when we cartman stole our cloths just to see what boobies looked like" said bebe

"Uhh no we were 8 and he wanted to know if we had a penis" said Wendy

"Haha oh shit yeah Stan saw your vagina and freaked out WHERES YOUR WEE WEE," yelled bebe

"Haha yeah that was funny never felt so embarrassed until now" I said

"Hey Wendy look your belly is swollen" said bebe

I looked at my stomach it was barely noticeable but it was true…I could clearly see that I had a living thing in my stomach…. BLARG yeah and he was not happy

"Sorry bebe" I said

"Haha its ok" said bebe

"Ok I have a plan to get back at our boyfriends for embarrassing us in front of everyone" I said

"Oh really Wendy whhats your dirty plan" asked bebe

"Well tomorrows the dance to celebrate Christmas right well" I said

I whispered the plan and she giggled

The next night

"Stan remember our deal," I said

"Why do I have to wear…your dress?" asked Stan

Stan came out in a strapless white dress and a necklace bebe put lipstick on him and eyeliner

"Well cause I am going in a suit I called the principal and Mr. Mackey said it was fine because freedom of expression we are all gender swapping well except cartman cause he doesn't have a dress in that size but Kyle or kylie is dressing like a pretty girl too" I said

"Haha Stan looks more like a Stacy," said cartman

"Haha what am I Wayne" I asked

"Oh my god yes your now Wayne tonight" said cartman

Over the years me and cartman have become good friends I was the first person he came out too I hooked him and Kyle up and now he and I help each other out yesterday he grabbed 2 extra pairs of shirts and shorts for us and for tonight he let me borrow his suit cause I may not be fat but its still rough around the belly

"Well how do I look?" asked Kenny

"Wow you look pretty sexy," I said

Kenny had a blue dress on with blue lipstick and eye shadow

"Haha Kenny more like Kacy" said cartman

"Haha good one bebe is bob tonight" I said

"IM NOT HIS BEND OVER BUDDY" yelled bebe

"But your mine" I said

"Duh Wendy always gets me from behind," said bebe

"Hahaha hell yeah" I said

We hugged each other and Kenny and Stan dared us to kiss so yeah I guess sense they are girls we decided to kiss for 5 seconds

"Ok happy now" I asked

"Very" said Stan

"Ok YOUR TURN" said bebe

They actually didn't argue they kissed for 4 seconds

"Ok I just kissed my brother," said Stan

"I liked it too hurray for incest," said Kenny

We all laughed and Stan got weirded out

"Hey I'm not going I look ridiculous," said Kyle

He came out in the most beautiful red dress that sparkled in the light I never seen someone pull it off like Kyle did right there and cartman noticed

"Your beautiful" said cartman

"Oh shut up Eric your just saying that," said Kyle

"No I mean it you are the most beautiful person I ever saw," said cartman

"Aww" bebe and me said

"Guys don't aww we make fun of other guys" said Stan

"Shut up Stacy" I said

"Yeah put the pad on and lets go," said bebe

"Dude I feel so used" said Stan

"Yeah they might seduce us tonight" said Kenny

"No I'm sick and Bebes on her period so sorry we are all coming back here tonight ok so be respectful and take us home before midnight" I said

"Wait a second were the girls tonight you have to take up home be our escorts I mean we have to wear high heels the least you can do is treat us like ladies" said Stan

"Wait" said Stan

Bebe and me then cracked up with laughter randy came in the room and saw his son…

"Uhh Stan why are you in a dress" asked randy

"Because revenge is a dish well served cold," I said

We then got to the van and drove to the dance everyone just stared at us all night Stan and Kenny were embarrassed but Kyle didn't mind the stares he wears girls cloths every Tuesday and Thursday in school so people were used to him acting like a girl

"So why did you gender swap?" asked token

"Well Kyle was doing it so me and bebe were already planning on doing it but Stan and Kenny exposed our bodies at the wedding so this is punishment that and no sex tonight" I said

"Wow cruel and unusual haha love it so I didn't want to say but your suit is exposing your bra a little and I see your belly…you look pretty" said token

I hugged him and he fixed my suit Stan came over and we danced we even switch dance rolls haha it felt weird as a guy but he was sweet enough to cross dress so I gave him a dry handy…until I realized he went commando under the dress

"What you girls can go commando under dresses why cant we" said Stan

"Too shay" I said

I gave him the handy and he felt me up but I stopped him and ran to the bathroom to throw up…

"Ok Kyle cartman please stop boning in the girls room go home I am getting tired of throwing up on kyles bare dick cause cartman hides in the other stale then Stan walks in freaks out and I have to explain everything" I said

On cue Stan walks in with ginger ale but this time I wasn't with Kyle I was throwing up in the sink and he held me close and I fell asleep in his arms

STANS P.O.V

"Hey guys let's go poor Wendy is passed out in the van so I'm taking you and her home" I said

"Yeah ok Kenny come one lets go," said bebe

"Uggh I got hit on by 3 different guys" said Kenny

"Welcome to being a women you get hit on horny guys all the time" said bebe

END OF CHAPTER

Yeah the last P.O.V was pointless but I wanted a quick joke to end off the chapter

I love the love between Stan and Wendy its so strong with I found a girl like Wendy…except the whole knocking her up and cross dressing that I would not want to do hahaha


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 merry Christmas

Rated M for LANGUAGE AND SOME DARK MATERIAL

I will warn you when it comes

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

Pregnant counte 1

Dated Dec 25th

I woke up to Stan in my arms and randy with PANCAKES YES WITH BACON I'm allergic to eggs but yes FOOD BLARG

A/N I don't know her allergies so this isn't canon

"Oh you almost hit the food your folks are on there way with presents and were all going to church for Christmas morning service…HAHA just kidding the church burned down last night after an atheist nut job went crazy and set fire to it" said randy

"Uggh my head hurts," I said

"Randy go down stairs me and Wendy are going to have girl talk," said Sharon

She has been like a 2nd mother to me ever sense I got pregnant I guess she wants her future grandbaby to be safe

"Yeah you wont believe how many times I threw up with shelly but Stan the cravings were a nightmare once I called randy for taco bell only for him to have to pick up McDonalds cause he knew I would crave that and want something else" said Sharon

"Haha me its fudge and meat my baby loves mean and sweets" I said

"Well remember no fish," said Sharon

"I know," I said

"Hey mom have you seen the teddy bear I slept with oh wait your talking to her" said Stan

"Merry Christmas Stan" I said

"Love you too" said Stan

Yeah he is not a morning person hell one time he said morning sally…who the fuck was sally well it appears he used to call his blanket sally hehe dirt on my fiancé haha

"So yeah Kyle snuck out last night and almost got busted by his mom lucky for him his mom was busy," said Stan

"Haha well I wonder what he was doing" I said

"Actually cartman stayed over Kenny's house last night and Kyle wouldn't risk sex near Kenny cause you know Kenny" said Stan

"Oh no bebe would have his balls with her bare hands if he even thought of that" I said

"Well come on lets go next door" said Stan

We walked out of the house it snowed last night so it was a white Christmas. We knocked on the door and ike answered the door…with a black eye

"What happened ike" I asked

"Kenny caught ike here in bed with Karen and got that shiner from him Hes lucky Kenny forgives easy or else he would probably never see Karen again" said Kyle

Kyle had on a Santa outfit male sense I guess he felt festive even though Hes Jewish but he celebrates Christmas with Stan his mom doesn't care as long as she doesn't find a bible in his room…irony is he cant be Christian cause of his homosexuality

"Ok Wendy I'm shocked the snow hasn't melted cause that skirt is hot" said Kyle

I blushed I felt really sexy with my Mrs. clause short skirt and festive panties…no one knows about the matching panties and bra that's a surprise for Stan tonight

"So what's the plan?" I asked

"We head to butters punch his dad then we head to Kenny's then pick up the homos then we all party at Bebes house" said Kyle

"Ok what did butters dad do this time" I asked

"…He burned butters arm because he went another year without a girl friend," said Kyle

What the fuck is wrong with that man I swear Hes lucky social services can be bribed easily or else butters would live somewhere else

"Ok IM GOING TO KILL HIM" yelled Stan

"Easy Stan his dad isn't home butters just texted me were getting him to Bebes house and letting him stay with bebe until we get this shit straighten out just don't tell cartman you know what he would do if he found out his best friend was hurt" said Kyle

Yeah but he might be more upset with Kyle if he kept it a secret

"Ok Wendy spill the beans what's wrong," asked Kyle

"If cartman finds out your hiding stuff from him he will be upset" I said

"Cartman will get over it trust me its not the first lie he found out and its not the last plus he keeps shit from me…I guess we like the challenge" said Kyle

We then jumped in Stans van and we got to butters house…I noticed he has been crying

"Why am I ugly" asked butters

"Butters your sweet and nice why do you think your ugly," I asked

WARNING PRETTY MESSED UP SHIT AHEAD

Holy shit butters lifted his sleeve up and the words ugly was branded on his arm like he was some fucking piece of meat

"Its worse then that" said butters

Poor butters pulled his pants down and had another brand…saying open to fags

"IM GOING TO KILL HIM" yelled Stan

Stan ran into the house yelling for butters dad breaking shit while he searched then he saw the note…what the fuck

_Dear butters_

_I know you will learn from your punishment that you need a girl friend although your ugly I'm sure you will find one for you just remember be the opposite of what you normally are then maybe you can pick up a blind girl_

_Love dad_

_P.S_

_If I come home and there is a grain of dirt on the ground then your getting 7 lashes got it_

How can a human being do this to there own son

A/N

I am sorry I did that I needed a possible future storyline I mean every good story has multiple villains I hope you all understand

"Ok now can we tell cartman?" I asked

"Yes were heading to Kenny's house right now" said Kyle

We got in the car I was holding butters as he cried and butters decided to wait in the car with Stan while we discussed what were doing

"Ok cartman you read the note so what is the plan remember ever sense Barbrady left south park that new cop is dirty and is good friends with Mr. stock" said Kyle

"Easy I will kill the basturd and chop his pieces up into FUCKING CHILLIE," yelled cartman

"We cant cops are easily going to do something we have to be patient and wait to strike back" said Kenny

"Ok look lets just get to tweeks house and pick him and Craig up also ruby's there so yeah," I said

"…. Is ike here" asked Kenny

"Kenny shes 14 years old god damn it let it go" I said

"I will…only if he is willing to raise a kid," said Kenny

"NO FUCKING WAY" I yelled

"Yes Clyde did it again HE FUCKING CAUSE THE CONDOM TO BREAK," yelled Kenny

"So they have been sexually active for awhile now huh" I asked

"Yep Karen told me everything that Clyde hooked them up" said Kenny

"Look Kenny mom was my age when she had Kevin," said Karen

"That's not the same your almost 15 years old first of all 2nd of all your not a whore and people will treat you like one…does ike know" asked Kenny

"Yes I texted him last night then I told you ruby helped me get tested," said Karen

"So we have a crazy guy getting couples pregnant Kenny you and bebe are going to have to be extremely careful now he is sending you personally a message" I said

"I noticed sense he went after my sister he is going after me next," said Kenny

"I just called Lola and warned her," said cartman

Man he did something I totally forgot to try and do

"So come on lets get creek already" I said

We went to the van and Stan drove

"So what's the plan with butters dad" asked Stan

"What's with butters dad?" asked Kenny

Butters showed Kenny the marks while ike held Karen…. even rubbing her belly

"We have other issues Stan Clyde struck again," I said

"Oh shit who this time" asked Stan

"Lets just say were pretty much brothers now" said Kyle

"Huh I don't get…wait why is ike…

2 minutes went by

"HOLY SHIT KARENS PREGNANT" yelled Stan

"Huh she is" said Craig

Stan didn't realize he was in tweeks house

"Sorry about tweek Hes getting a shower cause things got messy last night if you know what I mean" said Craig

"Ulala" I said

"Gross" said Stan

BLARG

"Oh come on Wendy that's tweeks carpet," said Craig

"Sorry the doctor says it might be a girl and she is kicking my stomach around," I said

"Makes no sense cause she doesn't have legs yet" said Stan

"Hahaha well I still think it's a boy" I said

I ran to the bathroom and took a quick piss then threw up a bit

"AHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE ahh so much pressure" said tweek

Wow tweek has been working out he is ripped and his dick is bigger then I thought damnit why cant I sleep with Stan stupid nausea the doctor told me I can have sex if I throw up more then twice in a single day cause its dangerous

"Sorry tweek" I said

"Uggh its fine Wendy if you were someone else I would be nervous" said tweek

"You nervous ha funny uhh" I said

"Oh sorry Wendy don't let Craig know he doesn't like others looking at my junk," said Craig

"I can see why how the hell does that fit," I asked

"A lot of lube" said tweek

FUCK ME I WANT SEX BUT I CANT…BLARG

We then exited the bathroom and tweek got dressed the boys were talking about Karen and butters dad

"So whose on the top of the shit list butters dad or Clyde cause I here those 2 have been talking a lot" said Craig

"WHAT" we all yelled

"So its butters dad who is behind me being pregnant" I said

"Yep where is butters," asked Craig

"Hes sleeping in the van Hes still very upset" said Stan

Kenny came back and told us that butters is laughing at ikes impression of Kyle we all laughed hell even Kyle laughed its good that butters is laughing he needs it more then anything. We then got in the van and got to Bebes I whispered to Stan my situation

"Sorry honey your Christmas present can't happen I have been throwing up all day" I said

"Its cool I understand your pain hell I have gotten used to the fact that your pregnant and that we both have to make sacrifices I will always be there and yeah sex would be awesome tonight but just making you relaxed will make me ok I'm going to probably give you the best massage you ever had tonight" said Stan

Damnit Stan ok I'm giving you a present even if it's just something sexy

We got to Bebes house and she didn't have any alcohol which is unlike her but I guess sense I cant have any that's why but that doesn't mean I wont loosen up.

"Uhh Wendy why are you taking your sexy outfit off" asked bebe

"Its stans present sense he cant touch me I can still make him happy plus everyone here is gay besides Kenny and you have a leash around his neck…literally uhh Kenny are you ok with this" I asked

"No bebe what did we say about this," said Kenny

"No kinky shit outside the bed room" said bebe

I walked out in the living room and got a few stares

"Hi Stan is this seat taken" I asked in a sexy voice

"Wow uhh no its not hehe" said Stan

I could see the drool in his mouth he was turned on too bad I cant let him touch me…wait I cant touch him

"Hey Wendy why are you doing this" asked Stan

"Cause I love you" I said

"I know but…you exhausted I can see it in your eyes you were up all night throwing up look I appreciate what your doing but I want you to relax…is that the baby" asked Stan

He rubbed my swollen belly

"Its not much but yeah you can tell its sort of swollen" I said

Stan laid his hands on it and kissed it…then he talked to it

"Hey there its daddy mommy is being silly and sexy but mostly silly I know you like making mommy throw up but can you please go easy on her she is very tired and hasn't got much sleep at night thanks to you" said Stan

And on that note I fell asleep in Stan's arms

I love my Stan and I whispered to him

"Merry Christmas"

END OF CHAPTER

So yeah it got dark especially with butter I know someone who will be upset about that so I want to apologize to her I didn't mean for it I need another bad guy and I didn't want to look through random kids unless anyone wants to volunteer an idea for a 3rd villain then that would be so cool


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 New Year old shit

Rated M for LANGUAGE and SEX

WARNING LEMON

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

Pregnant counter

M 2 W 3

Date New Years Eve

So it's New Years Eve at night and I haven't puked at all today I don't always throw up but its nice to not throw up when I am sex deprived so I cornered Stan in his room when we were alone

"So were alone I am awake and I want you all to myself" I said

Stan didn't even get to object cause I jumped on him our lips met with a flame of passion my hands up his shirt. Stan then removed his shirt showing his sexy toned body it felt like you could grain chasse on them abs uggh I rubbed them and kissed his lips. He then took my shirt off and bites my bra a bit but then stopped

"Is everything ok" I asked

"Yeah hold on," said Stan

He then again went to my belly and kissed it

"Ok lets go," said Stan

He took my pants off and rubbed my panties smoothly I moaned. (My god I needed this) I then took his pants off and rubbed his boxers with my hands felling his hard dick and I went and continued to kiss him he then unhooked my bra and squeezed my boobs together and bite my neck and sucked on it like a vampire I bite his neck as well and then I removed his boxers and licked his shaft for a bit then put the whole thing in my mouth sucking it for a good 2 minutes till he removed my panties and licked my pussy for a good 10 minutes I then went on top of him and rode him like a horse the feeling of his bare dick in me felt different but in a good way I loved the feeling of Stan inside me I moaned "OH GOD FUCK ME STAN I LOVE YOU AHHHHH" I then finished earlier then Stan did which is weird cause normally he finishes first haha I guess I enjoyed it a little too much…so I decided to suck him till he cam in my mouth the warm odd tasting jizz in my mouth I spat it out and our naked bodies laid in the bed and we fell asleep for an hour

1 hour later

"Wake up you 2" said a voice

I opened my eyes to see bebe

"Hey honey how are you…oh shit BEBE GET OUT WERE NAKED," I yelled

"Like I haven't seen that sexy body of yours before…oh wow Stan I didn't know you were that toned…and that package," said bebe

"Ok bebe go now please go down stairs and wait while we get dressed," I said

"haha ok fine but next time be more quiet we could here you next door at kyles house" said bebe

I never got redder then I was right then. Me and stan talked while we got dressed

"Stan am I too loud" I asked

"Nahh its hot hearing you yell sometimes I know then that I am doing a good job" said Stan

"Yeah well it is embarrassing when you find out the neighbors can here you" I said

"Ok first off Kyle was the only person who could of here us cause he window is right next to mine I mean we used to sneak next door at night when we were bored or grounded hell no one ever found out about us I used to have a camera down stairs so when my parents came home I just went to my room from the other window" said Stan

"So you basically just admitted he spied on us fucking," I said

"No…. not all the time" said Stan

"Uhh not all the time when did he see us" I asked

"Well remember that night when we were studying and we fooled around and you tackled me to the wall" said Stan

"Yeah…I had chocolate souse from the ice cream and pizza we had" I said blushing

"Yeah he saw all that" said Stan

Wow my fiancé just admitted to me that his best friend spied on us having the most juiciest and kinkiest sex ever using whipped cream and chocolate souse…and I am just now hearing about it I mean bebe only found out cause I admitted the we had sex in middle school like 2 idiots…the weirdest was when I was 12 and I saw his penis and I heard that girls lick it so I did and…yeah he hit puppetry so he came in my mouth

"So let me get this straight Kyle saw," I said

"He never told anyone ok I made sure I even stopped talking to him for 6 months remember" said Stan

Well now I know what the fight was about

"I mean I'm not mad I wouldn't get mad so why were you" I asked

"Cause I was confused he literally just came out of the closet TO ME SAYING THAT HE WANTED ME TO LEAVE YOU lucky for use our friendship is stronger so we agreed that it would never happen…he also kind of got upset sense he kissed me" said Stan

"…YOU KISSED HIM….HOW MANY GUYS HAVE YOU KISSED," I yelled

"3 Craig when I was drunk Kyle when he just caught me off guard and Kenny…cause you made us kiss" said Stan

"Are you BI sexual Stan," I asked

"I don't know maybe…but I love you and only you," said Stan

"Oh shit I knew that hell if you wanted to cheat on me you would of done it last year when we went 6 months with out me even kissing you" I said

"Why was that again?" asked Stan

"Cause I didn't love you but then when Clyde tried to sleep with me I went to you and we talked about our problems and look at us now happier then ever…we are happy right" I asked

"Well our lives are better then before I'm going to be a father we have a crazy man getting girls pregnant with an adult helping him and now Kyle is a girl…me being with you has been the greatest thing ever I cant wait to see what happens next I feel like were in a movie" said Stan

"Or a shitty fanfic" I said

We then walked down stairs and walked next door

"Hehe so Wendy how haha are you" said cartman

"I am good how's your ass" I asked

Kyle then laughed

"So Kyle I was wondering how do you think I should pleasure Stan I mean you had to of taken notes," I said

Kyle then went red and cartman laughed…then Kyle threw some smack back

"Well I would keep your voice down when I am ether studying or sleeping," said Kyle

Bebe and Kenny laughed hell I even laughed Stan went red

"Oh come on Stan its actually funny now that I know Kyle can here us SOMETIMES I'm not embarrassed so you shouldn't be" I said

"Uggh it just reminds me of our fight," said Stan

Kyle then walked over and hugged Stan

"Were going to be brothers now ok lets not think of that day," said Kyle

"Hehe wish I saw it you 2 would be cute together" I said

Cartman didn't agree hell he even asked what the fuck was going on

"2 years before we got together cartman in 7th grade Stan had a curious moment and I kissed him but he didn't really like it mostly cause he started to develop even stronger feeling for Wendy then normal" said Kyle

A/N

Ok guys sense this is getting confusing let me explain Wendy lost her virginity at an extremely young age cause Stan and Wendy didn't listen to chiefs warning about waiting for college but instead experimented in the 5th grade and then having sex 3 times during the 7th Kyle kissed Stan and then Stan got confused and ignored Kyle for 6 months Wendy and Stan had a sort of break for 8th grade then in 9th grade the feelings picked up and now in 10th grade Wendy is pregnant ok that's all if you have any questions just ether put it in the review or PM me

Weird I feel like the information went into the air

"Ok so 2 minutes till midnight and Wendy is still awake," said bebe

"Well I am exhausted but the baby is being nice I still piss a lot hey where are the boys," I asked

"YES" screamed Kyle

"Huh" I said

"I don't know maybe cartmans parking Kyle in the bathroom again," said bebe

"Man those 2 are hornier then me and you bebe" I said

"You know I'm shocked we never experimented before you know I think I am BI sexual but what about you Wendy are you BI," asked bebe

"Nope I am straight yeah I will admit I was a little curious when we made out during tokens party in 8th grade but it didn't last long" I said

"GUYS CARTMAN ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM AND I SAID YES" yelled Kyle

"AHHHHHHHH" me and bebe squealed

We ran to Kyle and hugged him

" HAPPY NEW YEARS" we all yelled

Man this year seems like a new start and soon we will get Clyde back.

And the new baby will be born

END OF CHAPTER

Yeah I needed to explain the timeline shit in the story sorry if this chapter wasn't that AMAZING but trust me it gets better I promise


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 butters very own chapter

Rated M for LANGUAGE and butters being so cute haha

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

Pregnant counter

1

Dated February 1st

Butters P.O.V

Who's the boy who can laugh at a storm cloud?  
Turn a frown into a smile for free?  
Who's the kid with the heart full of magic?  
Everyone knows its Butters!

Who's the boy with the eyes full of wonder?  
Thinks being you is the best thing to be?  
Who's that rascal with the tweezers in his pocket?  
Everyone knows its Butters!

Jumpin' in puddles, skippin' down the hallway  
And he goes to petting zoos.  
He loves John Alway

who's the tyke with the cutest little dimples  
battin his eyes at every puppy he sees?  
If you look inside yourself  
You might be surprised when you find  
A little boy named Butters!

"Uhh that's me," said butters

Well uhh my name is butters and I have the bestist friends in the world theres stan the tough quarterback who taught me that uhh I am not BI curious and that I only liked girls cause they are special and that I think kissing boys is yucky. There is my best friend Eric who at first was a really mean dick weed but after those bullies hurt me he realized that he was a good guy and that I was his best friend. Kyle is Erics boyfriend who I care for a lot sense he also helped me find out that kissing a boy is weird hell he kissed me in 8th grade and I didn't like it but we still became good friends when Kyle came out to the class that he was gay a bunch of boys would be kissing and hugging hell I hear that they did kissing and hugging at the same time crazy I wonder if I will get a girl friend and I could kiss and hug. Then there's Kenny my closest close friend which is almost like my best friend but its not cause Eric is my best friend Kenny helped me out that year when we went to Hawaii and came back with the drink to help win the war for the Hawaii bonus cards that was a cool trip. Then there's bebe and Wendy I love them there like my sisters they always buy me cloths well I have my own money cause I have a job as a store cashier but my parents don't like me working there they said if I ever go to work I would be grounded but lucky for me its part time just enough for cloths and blankets also I shower over Wendy's a lot I love Wendy the most I used to have a huge crush on her but Stan beat me too her its sad that the quarter back always gets the popular girl and bebe has Kenny so…who will I get

"BUTTERS WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT EATTING" yelled dad

"Uhh well not too" I said

My dad then hit me in the face it stung like touching a hot stove and I cried then my dad hit me again saying crying is for well uhh babies I'm not a baby but I still cry. I no longer have a room cause after grandma died they thought I don't deserve a room sense her last words were I hated her and that I should live in a dog house like the dog that I am so yeah I'm a dog who lives in a dog house…

"NO GO AND GET THE PAPER AND DON'T COME BACK IN THE HOUSE TILL YOU GET AN A ON THE TEST IN SCHOOL GOD DAMN IT IF YOU GET A A- AGAIN I WILL USE MY BELT NEXT TIME" yelled dad

I went to school and Clyde beat me up and Gregory gave me a wedgies then 4 boys stuffed me in my locker like ever day until I saw…wait where is everyone Eric isn't here nether is Kyle Stan bebe Wendy or Kenny

"Hey if you're looking for your friends they are in the auditorium looking for you," said red

"Wow red is so pretty" I said

"Uhh hehe butters you said it out loud again," said red

"Oh hamburgers" I said

"Why don't you ask me out already…. I might say yes," said red

"But Kyle said you like girls" I said

"Uggh yes I do but I still like boys…and (red then blushes) I like you too" said red

"OH BOY you want to see uhh a movie and then eat at the pizza parlor" I said

"Sure tonight 6 o'clock don't be late," said red

"Oh hamburgers I got stuff to do I got to go with Wendy and Stan to see the baby and find out if its ready to be uhh exzamened I don't know that word" I said

"Aww is it time to find out if it's a boy or a girl…butters you have to go now there waiting on you" said red

I then realized how late I was so I ran to the room with all my friends

"Mmkay its time to discuss the sudden pregnancy…of bebe Stevens" said Mr. Mackey

"WHAT" I yelled

Bebe was crying and Wendy was holding her in her arms Kenny was awfully sour but he kept his cool. I walked over to bebe and talked to her

"Oh uhh" I said

Bebe then grabbed me and hugged me

"I'm a whore aren't I" asked bebe

"No your very pretty and Kenny is lucky to be with you…you 2 are still together right" I asked

"Yes we are Kenny has a rule if he ever got a girl pregnant then he is stuck with her for the rest of his life" said bebe

This is getting out of hand why does dad want every girl pregnant…so I cant have one

"Mmkay so now we need to take extra precaution on preventing more students from getting pregnant how do we do that" asked Mr. Mackey

"We need to encourage students to be extra careful with sex," said Wendy

"Well at least butters is safe," said Stan

"Uhh yeah uhh red asked me out" I said

Everyone just stared at me and Eric pulled me away

"God damnit butters why didn't you tell me you 2 were dating its dangerous we have to come up with a plan," said Eric

"Well uhh I want to date her so why cant I," I said

"You can just come stay the night tonight ok" said Eric

"Uhh well I can't or else I will get grounded," I said

"Butters please I want you over Kyle cant come cause he has interviews with colleges cause he's a super Jew" said Eric

Yeah I remember Kyle wanted me to drive him to the interview sense his parents are too busy to pick him up from school but there going to meet him there

"Yeah I know he wants me to be his escort…. ok Eric I will come over only cause you're my best friend" I said

"Don't be so gay butters or else I might think your coming on to me," said Eric

We both laughed and bebe asked me to walk her to class so I did but instead she went outside and we talked

"So how am I going to be a mother I cant do it but I am not aborting this baby…and I love Kenny so much that I don't want to give this baby up for adoption?" said bebe

"I get it and I want you to remember this I am here for you bebe cause your like my big sister sense well you are older then me" I said

"Only by 4 weeks butters" said butters

"I love you bebe you are family to me no one is nice too me like you are Wendy is just as nice but you buy me cloths you treat me like (I started to cry) I matter to you and I am loved" I said

Bebe hugged me and didn't let go

"So ok your going to be an uncle so can you baby sit when me and Kenny need a date night," asked bebe

"I can watch that baby anytime you need me too" I said

We got to class late but Mr. Mackey warned the teacher ahead of time to explain the situation

"Hey butters," whispered Craig

"Yeah" I asked

"Is it true is bebe pregnant" whispered Craig

"Yeah but she is really upset so don't talk to her about it right now" I said

"Oh so that means no pot session with her ha ok I understand me and tweek are going to discuss how to get Clyde back for it has going to pay for it" said Craig

The teacher then sent Craig to the principal's office so he flipped her off and left. The rest of the day went by quick probably cause it was a half day I grabbed Kyle and put him in the car

"Ok butters when I say grab me and drive me to the College Board don't pick me up haha its embarrassing" said Kyle

"Sorry Eric gave me 8 bucks to do it" I said

"Oh really well I hope his ass is ready for this weekend" said Kyle

I went a little red

"Sorry butters I didn't mean to talk about well bed talk" said Kyle

"Its fine Kyle I get that your in love and he's going to be your husband but I was wondering where are you going to get married sense it only legal in California and Maryland" I asked

"Well California's not going to happen sense last time I went there cartman had to save me from the smut" said Kyle

"Oh he told you about that" I said

"Yep I kissed him after he told me I love him so much so how are you doing butters nervous about your date with red you know I went out with her in 5th grade she was sweet" said Kyle

My eyes kept looking at the fabric on Kyles skirt the green lace and…blue panties

"Hey buddy me eyes are here" said Kyle

"I AM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO LOOK" I panicked

"Hey butters its fine I mean the board wants me to be myself and I told them I am gay and I cross dress so I got the prettiest dress I could afford" said Kyle

"Uhh you know you need to wear a dress skirt or a suit," I said

Kyle then laughed and changed in the back uggh I really didn't need to turn my head but I did and saw Kyle's junk eww. We got to the university and Kyle gave me a hug and walked inside. I then went and picked up Stan and Wendy and we went to the doctors. We waited 20 minutes before Wendy stripped down and they checked her vitals and the babies vitals then we finally got the gender

"Well don't get your hopes up but it most likely is a girl but remember the penis can develop later so it still can be a boy" said the doctor

"YES A GIRL I AM SO EXCITED" yelled Stan

"Come on Stan stop getting excited we promised we wouldn't gloat," said Wendy

"OH ONLY CAUSE I WON" yelled Stan

"OK BIG SHOT HOW ABOUT YOU CARRY THE BABY FROM HERE ON OUT" yelled Wendy

"OH OK THEN I CAN COMPLAIN 24/7" yelled Stan

I then had a flash back with my parents fighting and my dad hitting my mom because she wanted to leave him again but he said no and she cried because he was stronger then her my mom is so weak

"STOP IT PLEASE I HATE FIGHTING WHY CANT YOU JUST LOVE EACH OTHER AND LOVE ME MOM AND DAD PLEASE STOP FIGHTING" I yelled

Wendy and Stan looked at me and so did everyone in the room

"I'm sorry," I said

"Wait butters please just I'm sorry me and Stan just sometimes argue," said Wendy

"Yeah we love each other but we still disagree cause were going through some stuff right now but in the end we love each other more then life its self" said Stan

"Sniff really" I said

"Really?" said Wendy

Stan then kissed Wendy and held her in his arms

"Were having a little girl," said Stan

"Yes we are I am existed plus in 2 months were going to be married" said Wendy

"Uhh next months the wedding" said Stan

"Uggh man I swear I would forget my eyes if they weren't attached" said Wendy

"Yeah that's a symptom of pregnancy," said the nurse

We then left Wendy fell asleep in the back seat with Stan they had a rough day so we stopped by Kenny's house and Wendy rested on his couch Karen was throwing up and her belly was getting swollen sense she is almost 3 months pregnant she got pregnant a month after Wendy was pregnant so she had signs already also she eloped with ike already with only Kenny's parents and ikes parents being there so Kenny Kyle and Stan are brothers now…I wish I was part of that family

"So butters you going to get some ass," asked Kenny

"No cause I might be stupid like you and get her pregnant" I said

I felt bad for the insult but Kenny laughed and hugged me

"Good for you butters keep that flower of yours and hold it tight" said Kenny

"Oh god don't remind me of flowers it just reminds me of what in the butt" I said

"OH GOD hahaha" said Stan

Then Kenny and Stan started singing that stupid song so I left and drove to the movies me and red saw X Men the uhh future past movie. We then ate pizza and talked

"Those big machines and that blue women being all kung fu and the time travel was cool" I said

"You never saw X Men before man I'm such a nerd I love them action movies" said red

"I uhh love you," I said

"Butters you like me not love haha" said red

"Uggh I did it again I'm sorry I will leave now," I said

"Well can I give you something first" asked red

She then kissed me on the lips and then she walked away and I skipped all the way to Erics house…but

"BUTTERS YOU SON OF A BITCH I SAID STAY AWAY FROM WHORES LIKE THAT DYKE RED NOW IM GOING TO HAVE TO PUNISH HER AS WELL AS YOU" yelled dad

He then hit me with his belt and kicked me in the stomach punched my face and laughed…then

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM ASSHOLE" yelled Eric

Eric then tackled dad in the stomach and punched him 20 times before taking me inside and dad gave up cause he knows his friend is in Hawaii for the week. Eric and me talked at night

"So you kissed her," said Eric

"Yes" I said

END OF CHAPTER

Who's the boy who can laugh at a storm cloud?  
Turn a frown into a smile for free?  
Who's the kid with the heart full of magic?  
Everyone knows its Butters!

Who's the boy with the eyes full of wonder?  
Thinks being you is the best thing to be?  
Who's that rascal with the tweezers in his pocket?  
Everyone knows its Butters!

Jumpin' in puddles, skippin' down the hallway  
And he goes to petting zoos.  
He loves John Alway

Who's the tyke with the cutest little dimples  
Battin his eyes at every puppy he sees?  
If you look inside yourself  
You might be surprised when you find  
A little boy named Butters!

"Uhh that's me," said butters

Yeah sorry end credits for butters hahaha I hope you enjoyed the super buttery chapter this might be my last update for the next 3 to 5 weeks depending if I can get to a computer while I'm on vacation I love you all you're my amazing fans and I wish I could hug you and then burry you alive


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 the threat

Rated M for LANGUAGE and some dark violence

Warning some violent content will happen and a sense of urgency

Disclaimer I don't own South Park

Wendy's prego counter (we are only focusing on that one lol)

3

Date February 3rd (haha too bad its not march 3rd)

Bebes P.O.V

My names bebe Stevens and I just found out I am 2 weeks pregnant with Kenny McCormick kid we decided to keep the baby and get married in the spring its so cold outside my tits are freezing off I guess Wendy is feeling the same way cause she is covering them up with her hands…oh wait her top fell off again woops. Today is a girls day with me Wendy and butters new girlfriend red we decided to hit the spa and we aren't even in there yet and Wendy's is already almost naked

"Wow Wendy did your boobs get bigger," I asked

"Yes they went from CC to D today" said Wendy

"Well if I was a guy I would have the biggest hard on right now," I joked

"Knowing you bebe you already have one," said Wendy

We first hit the sauna lucky for us the babies wont get hurt by the steam. So here we are butt naked in a hot house talking about our men and how much action we get

"Well I'm a virgin like butters so when we finally do decide then it will be special…. right" asked red

"Yes it will be when me and Stan first did it we were envious but it was the most romantic thing we ever did he was gentle and when we finished he held me tight and even helped me get my cloths on he was a gentlemen and didn't get a quick look even though I don't care what part of me he sees" said Wendy

"Well that belly of yours is nice," I said

Wendy is almost 4 months in and now we have a little chubby girl but she is still attractive sense she always has been beautiful so weight wont change that. We left the spa…and then the worst thing happened

"Sorry red" said a masked guy

He pulled out a gun and I didn't think I just reacted I jumped in front of the gun and…a sharp pain hit me in my chest…I had been shot

Wendy's P.O.V

I'm standing here witnessing my best friend bleeding out from her chest…coughing up blood

"BEBE NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled

"Oh god bebe SOME ONE CALL 911" yelled red

"Die red," said the masked guy

Then a passing Kyle tackled the masked guy and got a bullet for his troubles in the leg

"AHHHHH MY LEG" yelled Kyle

Then the police finally came but of course Barbrady was the replacement cop so all the masked guy had to say was that is was Barbrady himself who shot them and the stupid cop arrested himself lucky for us a useful cop showed up to scare off the shooter.

"Bebe the ambulance is here don't die on me please," I said

"We only have room for 1 person so what about your friend over there" asked the paramedic

"For (breaths heavy) get me I will be fine just please get bebe help" said Kyle

Red offered to drive Kyle and I jumped in the ambulance but they refused to let me stay in cause the stress is too dangerous for my baby so I went with red. I don't throw up like I normally do but seeing kyles bleeding leg is making me sick we reached the hospital and Kyle got admitted then Kenny showed up

"WHERE IS BEBE PLEASE IS THE BABY ALRIGHT OH GOD PLEASE I DON'T ASK FOR MUCH BUT DON'T LET HER DIE" yelled Kenny

He started to panic so I slapped his face

"GET A HOLD OF IT MAN bebe needs you stronger right now if you panic then nothing will get solved," I said

3 hours past and the doctor came in and talked to me and Kenny when cartman finally showed up

"Ok where me kybell" asked cartman

"Kybell?" I asked

"Yes," said cartman

"He's in the O.R his wounds aren't as severe as Bebes" I said

"Speaking of bebe we have the best news possible…shes not dead," said the doctor

"Ok explain please," said Kenny

"She suffered eternal bleeding lucky for us we barely got there in time and we have even better news" said the doctor

"Yeah what is it?" I asked

"SHES PREGNANT" said the doctor

We all face palmed and I swear we had a special doctor but then I remembered were at hells peak EVERY DOCTOR IS SPECIAL uggh

"No shit is the baby ok," asked Kenny

"Yeah why wouldn't it be" asked the doctor

"BECAUSE SHE WAS SHOT," we all yelled

"Oh she was I though it was her time of the month," said the doctor

Cartman and Kenny barely could hold me back lucky for them Stan showed up with butters…then red helped and finally I stopped beating the living shit out of the fucker

2 hours later

"Hey bebe" I said

"Am I in heaven" asked bebe

"Why am I here then" I asked

"Oh its you Wendy I thought a sexy angel was here" said bebe

"You are so crazy you know that" I said

I gave her a hug but she kissed my cheek I swear if I didn't know she was BI I would question her actions right now. She then made out with Kenny for a good 5 minutes before we finally spoke again

"Ok you 2 stop sucking face and lets try and find out who wanted to kill red," I said

"Wait someone wanted red dead" asked butters

"Yeah I took a bullet for her sense you're my brother," said bebe

Butters then started to hold red and didn't let go

"WHY WOULD ANYONE HURT AN ANGEL LIKE YOU?" yelled butters

"Aww" bebe and me said

"Easy butters your embarrassing me," said red

"Hey come on I wish Stan was that affectionate with me sometimes" I said

"What I love you so much," said Stan

Stan then hugged me so hard I swear my boobs popped

"Ok Stan you're hurting my goods" I said

"NOOO NOT THE BOOBS STAN STOP" yelled bebe

We all then laughed and we continued to find out who tried to kill red

"It was my dad it had to be he wanted her dead ever sense I went out with her," said butters

"Are you sure the guy was obviously a kid" said bebe

"Trust me bebe it was my dad who hired him: said butters

"Yeah I think so but who was behind the mask" I asked

"Probably Clyde" said bebe

"No Clyde was at the mall with Heidi," said Stan

"Greg" I said

"It had to be I mean who else would willingly kill red he hates red more then anyone in the school," said Kyle

Cartman then came in with Kyle in his arms

"Well I didn't know royalty was in town you have your own personal escort," said Stan

"Yes I know he is my slave," said Kyle

"More like sex slave" said bebe

Everyone laughed except cartman

"Fuck you guys," said cartman

"Hey don't listen to them honey you know you love the dungeon" said Kyle

O.o

(Sorry I had too lol)

We all stood there in shock as cartman laughed

"Did he just say dungeon?" asked Stan

"Oh wow I didn't know you had a sex dungeon maybe you can rent it out for me and Kenny soon" said bebe

"Bebe that's info I didn't need to know about," I said

"Oh please like you never had fun with whips and chains," said bebe

I blushed and so did Stan

"Oh wow its always the quiet ones" said Kenny

"Wow Stan I knew you loved whipped cream but S&M I never would of guessed you liked beating Wendy," said Kyle

"Haha nope Stan loves being dominated not me I'm the strong one he calls me master" I said

"Ok Wendy stop before I get wet" said bebe

"Oh please like any other day of the week you wouldn't want me to spill our alone time stories," I said

We all talked for a good 3 hours before we left and then I talked to Stan

"Hey speaking of chocolate cover penis I am hungry for some ice-cream can we stop by the ice cream place please" I asked

"How you got chocolate covered dick to ice cream I will never know ok," said Stan

"Then later we can fool around with the leftovers," I said

END OF CHAPTER

Ok no more updates ok I made this one for you guys cause I love everyone of you so please line up and receive a hug


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 bonding

Rated M for language

Disclaimer I don't own south park

Prego counte Day 1

March 12th

A/N yeah I am horrible about being on vacation haha I found a way to update oh and last chapter I saw an error on the prego counter its supposed to b on February 3rd lol but i guess i was in a hurry also my laptop seems to not give 2 shits about spelling so I apologize in advance

Wendys P.O.V

So being 4 months pregnant helped me lose my daily morning sickness but I still pee every hour on the hour so yeah there's that but I seem not to be the only person in the town who is pregnant so the stares aren't that aggressive to me like they are too poor Karen its so bad that Kenny wants me to hang out with her today so after school on a Friday I met up with Karen.

"Hey Wendy" said Karen

"Hey Karen how are you" I asked

"Horrible the girls are calling me white trash little slut and a hick" said Karen

"Well girls are bitches" I said

"Well look at me 14 years old and I am having a baby" said Karen

"Well how's your parents taking it" I asked

"Daddy quick drinking and mommy got a job cause they looked in the mirror and realized that there bad influence...well Influenced me to have sex" said Karen

Wow that must of been a hard decision sense her mom was a meat head and that's not exactly a good character background since she is also a high school dropout but I hear that her parents are offering to watch the baby while she is in school since out of the entire family she is the smartest she is already in AP algebra and AP biology she gets straight As in all her classes and she is the sweetest little girl in the town ike is just as smart hell he's only 11 years old and is in high school they said he could be in the 12th grade but he stayed for Karen so she wouldn't feel left out at all but of scores every little bitch from her to Denver is jealous of her so now that she is pregnant they have more to mock her for.

"Well listen me and you are going to have a girls day were going to get some massages and were also going to get make over's then were going to visit bebe in the hospital" I said

Bebe is still recovering from the bullet they over looked the location of the bullet that they didn't realize that the baby would die if she left the hospital so she is under extra care poor Kenny is on the edge of his seat consistently visiting her and bringing her homework and trying to make her 3 months worth while...at Least we hope its only 3 months cause it could be worse...it Could be till the baby is born

"So where the first stop shopping or maybe we can see the fault in our stars and cry like little girls" said Karen

"Hehe OK lets do it" I said

So first we went to the mall and looked at some sexy outfits for me...for Some reason Karen wanted a lingerie ugh

"Karen your only 14 years old" I said

"Uh in 2 weeks im 15" said Karen

"Yeah and in 3 I'm married" I said

"And then were sisters yay" said Karen

Yeah its hard to believe that Karen oldest brother married stans sister its still making my head spin that were all going to be 1 big ass family haha

"So question red or black" i asked

"Oh stan loves black but red makes you look sexier" said Karen

"Ha more like fatter" said some random girl

4 girls passed us and laughed

"Awe look girls its the whore and her personal slave what does she pay your food money or maybe she is your lover you white trash skank" said the girl in black

"Shut up Brittany" said Karen

" DID I SAY YOU CAN FUCKING TALK" said Brittany

"Man you don't shut up" I said

"Shut up whore look at you 16 and pregnant maybe instead of porking it you could oh I don't know go to the library like a good little nerd" said the girl in green

"Hmm uhh Hanna is it" I asked

"HOLLY" yelled Holly

"Oh well uhh yeah we went to the library, and the mall and even in a bathroom but look at it this way I'm in love you scanks probably go to one guy and get bored with him" I said

"FUCK YOU BITCH" yelled Holly

"Hey Wendy cool down girl any more hotter and the whole building might burn down" said Kyle

"Oh look at this the fairy princess is here to suck all the dicks" said the bitch in purple

"Aww how cute a doggy I wonder if she has all her shots" said Kyle

"You going to take that Janet" asked Brittany

"Yeah like I'm going to listen to a faggot ha and FYI that white skirt and that red top look ugly with that eyeliner" said Janet

"Uhh he looks better then you Mrs. purple and green YUCK" I said

Then the cashier came and kicked the 4 girls out.I love Craig he got a job at spencers when tweeks family caught him and tweek in the back room, making out I think they were making there own special cream hehe wish I was there to see it

" Look my boss is cool enough to let you stay but unless your buying something I would leave...oh And Wendy yeah I would go with the blue cause red is not your color and black is too expensive for some reason" said Craig

So yeah I bought the outfit and we chatted with Kyle

"Man cartman is bugging me about adopting a baby when I want to wait till I don't know WERE MARRIED" yelled Kyle

"Well best thing to do is buy a puppy for him its a good substatute...oh and Kyle...your look really pretty" I said

"Really your not saying that to make me feel better" asked Kyle

"No you really make a pretty girl" I said

"Yeah ike is wrong he thinks your weird I think you make a good SISTER" said Karen

We all laughed and Kyle blushed

"So is this a girls only journey or can anyone join" asked Kyle

"Yeah come on it will be fun" I said

We then hit the movie theater and 2 hours later came out my mascara was running and Karen was still crying

"That note was so precious oh man I wish Ike was that romantic" said Karen

"OH WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE" I screamed

3 random girls came up and talked to us

"So how many months are you in" asked the red head

"4 why do you ask" I said

"cause my best friend is 7 months and its hard especually the mocking and the judging and I see your friend is also pregnant 2...shes So young" said the red head again

her friends left and we waited for our taxi to show up sense non of us drove here

"my name is kira" said kira

"oh is that japanesse" I asked

"yeah its death" said kira

"oh wow death not reference" said Kyle

"wow you're a guy? you look so much like a girl I never would of guessed" said kira

Kyle blushed and me and Karen giggled

"so question why is your name kira" I asked

"well my mom died giving birth to me and my dad out of spite gave me the name god of death sense he believes I am the reason she died...he later commited Seppuku cause he couldnt live any longer...so I was forced to live with my aunt and uncle in south park funny there chinese" said kira

"oh god is there last name wok" asked Kyle

"hey yeah how did you know" asked kira

wow she lived with mr wok and I guess he is married sense I never met his wife I protested against his store once...god I hope she doesnt reconize me

"hey are you the girl who got our whale stew banned" asked kira

FUCK

"ohh uhh yeah sorry" I said

"no its cool I hated that food it was both our worst seller and it was horrible that whale hunting is legal in japan I am a vegitarian so I don't eat anything with a face" said kira

wow ok new best friend right here too bad she is home schooled I could use a friend like her

"yeah so now we hit the spa" i said

we went to the spa and it was relaxing the whole steam the massages the hot guys giving us a rub down man i swear the guy who rubbed my back had abs you could grind meat on and a smile that could melt any iceberg. we then went to the hospital and showed bebe our pretty outfits

"wow kyle never would of guessed you for a dress guy" said bebe

"well i cross dress ever other day and sense i was sick tuesday i had to extra the girlyness" said kyle

"why do you do it kyle guys bully you all the time hell guys beat you up yesturday so why do you still dress like a girl" asked bebe

"because i like being pretty and i dont care what those assholes think" said kyle

"well anyway bebe i wish you could of seen the movie with us cause you would of loved it the romance was sweet and the ending was so sad ugggh i dont want to spoil it" i said

"uhhh i read the book so yeah i know what happens" said bebe

"so wheres my brother at" asked karen

"he went to work hes probably just now getting off" said bebe

"off and here with more flowers your favorite roses" said kenny

kenny then appeared with a boucet of white roses which is strange cause thats normally for weddings but i guess he was just...

"bebe i know we only have been dating for about 6 months but i love you and the baby that we are sharing i am sure we would of survived high school no matter what happened so i need to ask you...bebe stevens will you be my wife" asked kenny

i then broke into tears and bebe said

"YES KENNY I WILL MARRY YOU" yelled bebe

END OF CHAPTER

so yeah ether spelling is right or there is some grammer depends if my awesome editor gets it all right sense for some stupid reason the spell check is messed up...next chapter we might get some lemon but only if you really want it


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 nerves

Rated M for language and sex

Warning lemon...about time lol

Disclaimer I don't own south park your thinking of the other matt

Pregnant counter month 5 day 6

A/N WOOHOO OVER 1000 PEOPLE HAVE VIEWED

Wendy's POV

Its been a month sense red was almost killed and bebe was hospitalized me and stan are getting married in a week and tonight I feel like I am too fat for stan but...he surprised me. "Stan hey I was thinking maybe I should go for a week and maybe marry you after a week apart" I yelled. I walked up stairs with the rock in my belly making it a little difficult not as much as it will in 2 more months but enough that I was sore. I opened the door to see stan...butt naked with candles lite. "Happy annaversry" said Stan. Wow I forgot about the fact we have been dating for 10 years...and does he really want to fuck a pregnant girl...while I was thinking I could feel my dress being pulled off and my underwear loosened...Stans hands coressing my boobs which got bigger thanks to the pregnancy. His tounge licking my nipple felt so good and his hand rubbing up my back. He slowly rested my head on the bed and ate me out. his tounge wet and long went slowly into my pussy I swear the baby felt it "easy I am pregnant remember" I said. He then was on top of me his tight abs so smooth his penis perfectly hard I just wanted to take a bite out of him and eat him up. He then entered me slowly he didn't want to make it too rough cause I was frigile but it was the greatest feeling in Tue world. "Oh Stan yes fuck me there slowly though AHHHHHHHH" I yelled. I could feel his warm jizz enter my body and I kissed him and our bodies formed a single object my boobs and his abs were one and the same and I slept...we slept in each others arms.

The next day

I woke up to a naked Stan sleeping and I guess I haven't fully lost my morning sickness cause I threw up in the trash can then I turned to see a pair of eyes looking at my naked body."looks like someone had a good time last night" said bebe. I nearly tackled her to the ground. "Your out of the hospital" I said. "Ahhhh naked wendy hugging me ekkk" yelled bebe. Then the door opened..."uh well I must of died again cause my fiance is hugging my naked future sister in-law" said kenny. "Ugggh stan wake up and hey bebe grab me a bra and panties" I asked. Stan rolled over and saw kenny then covered his junk...(he really needs to cover up at night). "hey red or blue" asked bebe. "Red cause it makes me feel sexy" I said. "Kenny hand me my boxers and Wendy don't put them on yet cause I am jumping in the shower...and I could use company" said stan. Oh shit he is being extra romantic today. "He he ok I will meet you in the shower oh and Bebe don't stare at Stans body too long you will wet yourself...again walk the bathroom when I ran into...oh god "FUCK ME KAHL HARDER USE THE AHHHHHHH"yelled cartman. I walked in on kyle inside of cartmans asshole. They saw me and pulled there pants up and ran out of the bathroom."that was weird" I said to myself. I turned on the warm hot water I spread the soap on my body rubbing my boobs and up my arms then I came to a realization...I'm so fat that its hard to bend over. Then I felt a pair of hands on me and a whisper "don't worry honey I got that" said Stan. His hands went up my legs with soap and oh god he smacked my ass making me tingle why am I so horny. "Stan if you want to put it in there...you can" I said. "Well this must be a special occasion cause you never let me play with your ass except on my birthday" said stan. "well its our annversery isn't it "I asked.

I then felt a pinch inside my anus and saw it was his fingers slowly massaging my rectum then I felt his penis enter my ass it always hurts but in a good way but before I could enjoy it I felt his jizz enter."what happened Stan" I asked. "Sorry I got so excited I jumped the gun" said Stan. "Its cool let's just finish up and get dressed I need to find out how bebe got out of the hospital so quick" I said. "Didn't you remember she got out last weeks its just she has been hanging with kenny...after the miscarage" said Stan. I remember Bebe's mixed reaction to the lose of her baby it was both happy and sad more sad but she was relieved that her life could continue...yeah I was pissed but it wasn't her fault the shooters and I saw her cry in the bathroom and I know she didn't want to face me cause she was upset. Me and stan got dressed and walked in our room..."KENNY IF YOU LOVE ME THEN FUCK ME HARDER JUST CAUSE I GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL DOESNT MEAN I CANT TAKE YOUR BIG DICK NOW...oh uhhh hey wendy" said Bebe. What is this national sex day or is the writer extra horny today...woops sorry 4th wall. "Ok stan let's leave them alone to finish while we check on kyle and cartman...unless there fucking on our couch" I said. I never explained but me and stan got an apartment to live in we earned enough money and sense we were on spring break for another 4 days we can relax a little. "Ok boys we are coming in the living room" I said.

"Easy bitch you killed the mood already so stop acting like we did a federal crime" said cartman. "Sorry boys its just next time you 2 want to fuck in my apartment please let us know" I said. "I think he's pissed that I didn't pound his ass harder" said Kyle. Bebe and Kenny then came out of our room and I hugged her. "I am sorry about the baby" I said. bebe then shedded a tear. "I know I guess now there is no reason for me and Kenny to get married now" said Bebe. Kenny then grabbed Bebe and held her. I could see her melt in Kenny's arms. "I love you Bebe Stevens baby or no baby I will always love you so shut up and be my wife ok...besides you are the best lover ever" said Kenny. "Well I know a few moves that you probably never done if you want to try later" said Bebe. That's Bebe for you she loves sex but she saves the best for the one she loves.

We all decided to hit the all not caring who stares...but we could hear the whispers. "Isn't that Wendy testaburger" said a male. "Yeah I hear her future is over now ever sense she became the town whore" said a women. " and you know what I heard he isn't even the real father" said another voice. Then stan snapped. "YOU KNOW WHAT HOW ABOUT YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP Wendy is not a whore that night we decided to fuck like rabbits yeah and guess what it was the best sex we both had in the many years we have been dating oh and who ever said I am not the father haha your funny cause she isn't a 2 dollar whore" said stan. I then got the balls probably from my son...yep I am having a boy. "YEAH I AM WORTH AT LEAST 3 DOLLARS so gentlemen who want a free ride on this hot peice of ass come on don't be shy FUCK ME sense I am a whore I'm sure you want this body" I said. The manager must of not liked the idea of prostitution cause he kicked us out but he didn't ban us cause he agrees that people need to back off

Reds P.O.V

I just got off my date with butters he is such a gentlemen caring and loving his sweet face his blonde hair and I hear he ran away from his parents and lives with Bebe so if I play my cards right ME AND BEBE WILL BE SISTERS Yay. I walked home but I had the scariest feeling that I was being followed...I turned around and a figure in black was tailing me I panicked I started to run but the man was faster...then he grabbed me and whispered. "What's a sexy thing like you doing out here" said a familer voice...oh shit its Clyde. "Why are you hurting me Clyde" I asked. His hands are on my shoulders squeezing them hard. "Oh baby don't you get it...rape is fun when you are being paid" said Clyde. No I begged Clyde not to do it I even offerered him twice what he was offered sense my parents were well off but he laughed and said "There is a bigger plan involved...and butters is the focus and KILLING WENDYS BABY IS THE GOAL".

He then ripped my blouse and pulled down my skirt he grabbed my pussy and rubbed it violently I pleaded with Clyde."please Clyde don't please I promise if you walk away I won't tell anyone what happened" I said. "oh but sweety I just got ur panties off and I WANT YOU TO SEND WENDY A MESSAGE...her son will die like Bebe's baby did last week when I pulled that plug..."said clyde

The rest of the night went black but I woke up in butters basement and Mrs stoche was talking too Clyde.."U DIDNT RAPE HER" yelled butters dad. "Look the cops were closing in on us I had to knock her out" said Clyde. Then a knock on the window got my attention. "Hey bitch you want to be saved or not" said Cartman. He then opened the window and I ran off looking back I saw Clyde with a hand gun but we were out of his range so he didn't risk shooting. "So bitch everything ok" asked cartman. "Where's Wendy. " I said

I had to warn her

END OF CHAPTER

DUN DUN DUNNNN plot twist Lana is the murderer hahahaha jk  
...OR AM I


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 The Situation

A/N THIS ISNT A JERSEY SHORE REFERENCE...

Rated M for language

Disclaimer I don't own south park I just write the stupid shit haha

Pregnant counter month 5 day 6

Wendy's P.O.V

I woke up too Stan snoring so I smacked him and went pee for the 5th time that night god damn does it ever get easier maybe I need to call an older women and get advice. I felt my phone vibrate and I looked at the caller ID it was red. "Hello" I said. "Oh God Wendy are you ok is the baby ok please tell me cause Clyde said..." "Calm down Red your going 110 miles can you slow down a minute" I said. "CLYDE GOING TO KILL THE BABY FOR SOME CULT" yelled Red. My heart stopped I ran into the bed room and cried I cried so hard that Stan woke up then I felt his warm arms on my forehead his chest on my face as my tears were absorbed in his skin I looked up and he spoke. "Hormones again" asked Stan. He is such a great guy I can't wait to marry him in 6 days. "No Clyde he's threatening to kill our baby" I said. Stan then shot up went in the living room and grabbed the shotgun his uncle jumbo bought him for Christmas last year. "STAN WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO" I yelled. "Going to end this once and for..." BAM the sound of a gunshot was fired...it missed me and hit Stan.

"Stan NOOO!" I yelled. Fear smacked my stomach like a wall of water thoughts hitting me. Did Stan die, what's going to happen to the baby, am I going to die? I accepted death when a 2nd gunshot was fired… "WENDY ARE YOU OK" yelled Kenny. Kenny came in the room with his hand gun he travels with ever sense he was 10 and dressed up like a super hero which is weird sense he never shot anyone with it so why held on to it. "Kenny what happened and why are you here" I asked. "It was Clyde he came and shot through the wall but…I'm sorry I had no choice he was going to kill me I….I shot him Wendy and he died instantly," said Kenny. "Its ok Stan need an ambulance now call 911" I said. "There's no time if we don't get that bullet out now Hes going to die before they even get here hand me a knife, paper towels, your bra and a lighter" said Kenny. I ran and grabbed the stuff he asked for. "Ok the knife and lighter I get but why my bra" I asked. " Oh no reason just checking wow DD that's nice," said Kenny. I was tempted to slap his perverted ass but he was trying to operate on Stan. "Oh and Wendy you still need to call 911 so we have a backup plan just incase I cant save him just tell them we have a dead body and a shooting victim they will get here extra quick" said Kenny. I did what Kenny asked they said they would be here in 6 minutes damn I hope they get here that fast cause I don't want to lose my baby daddy. 5 minutes later and the cops showed up. "Mam we got a 911 call from your neighbors about a gun shot and we have a dead body in the hallway is it related" asked the cop. "YES my fiancé is bleeding out and were trying to save him please help us" I begged. The cop came over and gave Kenny any assistance he required. Then the door knocked again and I answered it. "Mam we are responding to a 911 call about a shooting victim" said the doctor. "Yes my fiancé he is over there please help him," I said. The doctor then went to work helping Kenny and they managed to no only get the bullet out but stitch him up and carry him to the ambulance but they wouldn't let me ride in with him cause were not married…"assholes" so Kenny gave me a ride to the hospital.

Kyles P.O.V

"Bubbie where are you going" asked mom. "Cartman why do you want to know why cause its not what you think" I said. "No bubbie I understand you're a teenage boy and your father and me were young too" said Mom. I then gagged at the thought of mom and dad boning uggh. "Hey Kyle uhh what is the best way to take care of a baby I mean I know you wouldn't know but I'm about to be a father in 6 months so I just want some advice from an older guy" said Ike. "Well they teach this kind of stuff in school maybe you should take a class when we go back in 2 months" I said. "Now I have to go ok I have to help Eric pick out a suit and also I'm helping out with the rehearsal and also I am talking to a 5 star chief about what too cook and AHHH" I freaked out. "Hey man easy its not your wedding its stans and Wendy's trust me you don't have to make it perfect…I mean its still weird that the person your marrying is Eric Cartman and well Hes a guy but I think your so worried about making Stan happy…when he already is happy so shut up and be the best man not the wedding planner…besides that's Bebes job not yours" said Ike. Wow I love my Canadian adopted brother he knows exactly what to say and how to say it. I then walked out the door and skipped down to Erics house but before I did I snuck around the back and well stripped and threw a dress on cause well I felt prettier that way plus its Erics favorite color green. "GO BACK TO SAN FRANSICO FAGGOT" yelled some random driver. I ignored him and knocked on Erics door and red answered for some reason. "Sniff" "hey Kyle you look pretty" said red. "Uhh thanks so do you uhh what's up," I asked. Then without warning she grabbed me and hugged me warm tears hit my shoulder and I held her. "Oh god Kyle it was horrible Clyde he forced himself on me poor butters who knows what's going to happen to him I hope Bebes house is protected" said Red. "My dad already made it where butters dad cant go near him unless he wants to go to jail and his buddy cant protect him now that new cop is in charge and fired his ass" I said.

"Hey lover Jew" said Eric. "Eric what did I say about calling me a Jew" I said. "Oh yeah only call you that during bed" said Eric. Oh god did he just say that in front of Red. "Hehe sounds hot," said Red. "You have no idea I mean the spare guest room in my house is basically a sex dungeon" said Eric. "ERIC WHY DID YOU JUST SAY THAT" I yelled. "OH MY GOD LET ME SEE" yelled Red. Of course Eric fucking decided to show her the bondage area and the whips on the wall…why is he so open to his sex life…I swear when were alone Hes going to be in that bed. "So I'm sure you know why there's a hole in the bed." Said Eric. "Hehe I can guess so whose the dominate one normally in bed" asked Red. "We swap sometimes now Eric don't we have some shopping to do" I asked. "Yay shopping can I go too I need to buy some bras cause I'm short on them and uhh this is embarrassing I kind of grew out of most of them" said Red. "Sure I'm sure we can be your gay judges," I said. "REALLY YOU WOULD LET ME POSE" asked Red. "Yeah I mean what are we going to do throw you in our dungeon" said Eric. "Uggh no sex for me for a while…I hope Clyde gets what Hes coming for this" said Red. The phone then rang and it was under stendy probably means its there house phone sense Kenny set up my contacts for me. "Hello" I said. "OH GOD" yelled Wendy. "Damn it Stan what did I say about calling me during your sex play" I said. "Kyle HOSPITAL NOW STAN HAS BEEN SHOT" said Wendy. I dropped my phone and red and Eric looked at me wondering what was wrong. "Stans been shot" I said. "NO NOT NOW OH GOD IS THE BABY OK" said Red freaking out. "Yeah Wendy is fine so the baby should be ok we need to get to the hospital now" I said. "I'll drive," said Eric.

AT HELLS PASS HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH

We reached the hospital and the first thing I saw was Token and Nicole it appears Nicole just went into labor a month earlier then expected. "AHHHH" yelled Nichole. "Kyle thank god I need your help I'm not good enough to be a father I need…" I then slapped him. "Token be a man and raise your child I have to help Stan right now I will see you later" I said. I still don't know why I slapped him but I don't have time to apologize I need to make sure my best friend…and brother in law is ok. "Hey Kyle Hes in surgery right now but they said Hes most likely going to be ok but I think I am postponing the wedding for another month yeah it means I will be 7 months pregnant and most likely its going to be a bitch to walk down the isle but I want my Stan to be 100%" said Wendy. Yeah I highly doubt he will be fine in a month I think its going to be more like Wendy is going to be due any day before there married uggh hopefully Bebe wont be pissed. "Wendy whereas Kenny cause Karen was attacked by dougie," said Bebe. Then Kenny turned redder then I ever seen him before he looked like Reds hair he stormed over to Bebe and she hugged him. "Shes ok and so is the baby believe it or not she tasered him in the balls and he has to go to surgery to make sure he can reproduce in the future" said Bebe. I couldn't help but laugh the thought of my sister in law tasing some guy in the balls was too funny. "Where is she" asked Kenny. "Shes in the room getting evaluated uhh don't go in there cause she is nude they are checking her uhh private areas" said Bebe. "Honey I know your trying to be a good friend but shes my sister I snuck her in the school showers sense she was 11 I know her body" said Kenny. "Well from one girl to another please let her have her privacy" said Bebe. Kenny then gave up and kissed Bebes forehead then he hugged her. Then Ike came by damn it's a fucking party in the Hospital." Kyle what are you doing here" asked Ike. "Stan got shot so I came over to help what are you doing," I asked. "My wife's in the hospital and I wanted to make sure the baby is ok" said Ike. "Isn't it weird that 12 year olds can get married now a days" said Eric. We all just laughed at that thought that hey the young can legally wed now days but whatever. "Hey Stans out of surgery and is asking for Kyle" said Wendy.

Stans P.O.V

" Kyle its time to end this shit cause butters dad needs to pay for the crimes he has committed and it needs to be in pain I want you Eric and Kenny to go and show him what happens when he threatens family" I said

End of chapter

Either this is a big chapter or it's a little one who knows the sky is blue isn't it so yeah I hope you enjoyed cause today I have been feeling like shit uggh well good night and hope you enjoyed this chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Wedding Plans

Rated M for language and some graphic sex description but no actual sex

I guess theoretical lemon?

Disclaimer I don't own south park blah blah blah

Pregnant counter…7 months

Wendy's P.O.V

Me and Stan had a fight it wasn't major just I wanted to get married Tomorrow but he wanted to wait till after the baby was born because how dangerous things have been I still remember it.

_FLASHBACK_

"Why cant we just get married tomorrow like we planned your better now and just cause the police cant find butters dad DOESN'T MEAN WE CANT FUCKING BE HUSBAND AND WIFE" I yelled. "MAYBE I CARE TOO DAMN MUCH ABOUT YOU I MEAN SHIT THE FUCKER WANTS OUR BABY DEAD I HIGHLY DOUBT HE WOULD REST THAT EASILY KNOWING YOUR ALIVE" yelled Stan. "I can't do this I am going over Bebes house maybe I will return when you grow up and act like a man…instead of a 10 year old boy," I said. "FUNNY IS HOW YOU FEEL IN LOVE WITH ME WHEN I WAS 10 BITCH" yelled Stan

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Stans P.O.V

_After the fight_

"I can't believe I called her a bitch fuck my life uggh I need to make a phone call," I said to my self. "OH FUCK ERIC WE HAVE A CALL AHH RIGHT THERE" said Kyle. Oh no "hey Stan oh Eric I said we have a call I didn't say stop doing what your doing…try not to rip the skirt its Bebes" said Kyle. "Is this a bad time?" I asked. "Nope were almost done anyway AHH what's up," asked Kyle. Great so I call Kyle while Hes being fucked by cartman in a miniskirt ITS EVERY GIRLS WET DREAM. "Uhh me and Wendy had a bad fight," I said. "Uggh sorry Eric we have too AHHHHH oh shit that was good so you done…ok yeah ok love you too tell Liane I said hi…anyway what happened" asked Kyle. "She wants to get married tomorrow but I want to wait till after the baby is born so it will be more safe and also after butters dad is behind bars" I said. "Well that's the logical thing to do what did she say," asked Kyle. "She said I was acting like a 10 year old," I said. "Well we are only 17 years old oh hey by the way did you study for that math test I swear its supposed to be brutal" said Kyle. "Yeah Wendy has been tutoring me and sense she is on a maturity leave by the school board saying that sense she is due in less then 2 months that she will most likely not be able to return to school till 2 months after our son is born…uggh the doctor also said something has been wrong with the baby which is bringing me into a high amount of stress" I said. "Well that's to be expected from a father" said Kyle "oh FUCK" said Kyle. "What what's wrong?" I asked. "I need a ride to the doctors cause Eric did it again he fucked me so hard that I am bleeding from a hemorrhoid" said Kyle. Great now I am going to have blood on my new leather seats and Hes probably going to explain what they did. "Yeah I will be their soon just keep the bed talk to yourself please," I said. "Yeah deal man just hurry up," said Kyle. I got to Kyles house and he was in pain, like really in pain, so much pain that he was limping…and he had a dress on and it was red…well fuck my life. "Hey man what's with the dress," I asked. "Well I need to wear something where I can free ball and also everyone knows I cross dress sometimes I mean mom bought me this dress but don't worry I have a towel and I will be laying on my stomach sense I cant sit…at all" said Kyle. This is going to be a fun trip.

Wendy's P.O.V

"So he called you a bitch what an asshole" said Bebe. "No Bebe he was just venting and I was in his way I know he didn't mean it I shouldn't of said he was immature" I said. "But he is I mean you want to be his wife and he is being impatient" said Bebe. " Yeah well it was my fault I worried him and all he cares about is the baby and me so I guess I shouldn't be too ma...AHHHH" I said. "Wendy are you ok," asked Bebe. "Ether I just pissed my self or…the baby is coming now" I said. "WHAT NOW ITS TOO EARLY OH GOD MOM!" yelled Bebe. The pain of my stomach was intense and I was freaking out it was too damn early I was nervous that the baby would die in me. "What is it Bebe" asked Mrs. Stevens. " WE HAVE A BABY TO DELIVER SO WE NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL" yelled Bebe. "AHHHH Bebe call Stan," I said.

Stans P.O.V

"Hospital or doctor" I asked. "The blood coming out of my ass is black so take me to the hospital cause yeah…I might die" said Kyle. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MIGHT DIE" I yelled. "Stan calm down this isn't the first time this has happened we just need to relax I wont die I was fucking with you…. but yeah if we don't get to the hospital in 15 minutes 20 tops I will bleed out ha unless you have some tampons I could stick up my ass haha" said Kyle. I went into the glove compartment and tossed him 4. "Will these do?" I asked. "Dude I'm gay and I don't even have these" said Kyle. "Bebe left them in here 2 years ago so I kept them here for emergencies just in case Wendy had an episode and needed some…and before you ask yes she has trust me it got messy" I said. I then got a phone call from Bebe. "Ahh shit its Bebe should I take it I mean it could be important" I said. "Dude you need to take it trust me it might be Wendy apologizing" said Kyle. I then manned up and answered the phone and hit the speaker button so Kyle could hear. "STAN HOSPITAL NOW" Yelled Bebe. "Already near there Kyle was a little rough and he needs his ass plugged up" I said. "Wait what…I'm not going to ask WENDYS IN LABOR" yelled Bebe. I went from 60 to 120 causes well… "IM GOING TO BE A FATHER OH GOD Kyle HOLD ON CAUSE THIS IS GOING TO BE ROUGH" I yelled. "Rougher then me and Eric" asked Kyle. I ignored him and drove as fast as I could but cop saw us and was chasing me so I had to pull over. "Sir you know you were going 125 right," said the Officer. "LOOK I HAVE A GUY IN THE BACK WHOS BLEEDING OUT HIS ASS WITH 4 TAMPONES UP HIS BUTT" "hey how's it going" said Kyle" AND I JUST FOUND OUT MY FIANCE IS IN LABOR SO I NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW" I yelled. The cop then just stared at me. "Uhh" said the officer. "HELLO MY FUTURE WIFE IS GIVING BIRTH TO MY SON" I yelled. "Ok look let me give you an escort," said the cop. He was really nice and we got to the hospital in less then 2 minutes.

Kyles P.O.V

I decided to text Eric that would end in an interesting conversation.

K. Hey honey you popped my ass again so come to the hospital ok

E. Oh shit I guess my dick was more violent then I imagined

K. Well I was distracted by the whip and the paddle

E. Yeah and we skyped Red while she finally lost it to butters uhh should we call him Stevens now or still Stotch

K. After that show we witness I think he should be called master and Red BITCH cause butters was fucking aggressive oh hold on they are about to stitch my ass uhh hurry up honey love you

E. Yeah me too and I always will

Stans P.O.V

Kyle was being prepped for surgery, which means I could see my wife giving birth. "Excuse me sir you have too wait till she is done," said the Doctor. "Uh I'm the father," I said. "Oh I'm sorry please come in I didn't expect you to show up," said the doctor. Wow what an ass. "Wendy I'm so sorry about earlier I was an ass," I said. "FUCK THAT HELP ME GET THIS BITCH OUT OF ME AHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Wendy. I went over to her and held her hand which she had a good grip but I played quarter back so my grip was just as good. "Look Stan I know you were venting but if you call my girl a bitch again I will kick your ass" said Bebe. "I know and I am sorry I was nervous about her," I said. The out of nowhere Butters father came with a shotgun. " FOR THE MASTER" yelled Mr. Stotch. But right before he could shoot…mysterion showed up and shot him 5 times…what the fuck is going on.

"Just roll with it," said the narrorator. "Well it makes no sense," said Stan. "LOOK I WILL MAKE IT MAKE SENSE JUST STOP BREAKING THE 4TH WALL" yelled the narrorator. "Ok" said Stan

Any way mysterion decided to enlighten us what the hell that was going on. "I have been spying on mar Stotch for a good week when he bought the gun and I found out who his master was it was part of a cult designed to create the perfect generation of children but something went wrong with Karen Bebe and Wendy and the babies needed to die so he got Clyde and dougie to take care of them Clyde completed his mission with Bebe but dougie failed with Karen and was executed 3 weeks ago cause he couldn't reproduce anymore. Also after Clyde died by uhh Kenny is it," asked Mysterion. "Can it Kenny we all know its you," I said. "Sorry just enjoying the moment anyway sense I killed Clyde Butters dad needed more pure people but before he could look he had to get rid of Wendy and Karen's babies but as you can see they failed so now Wendy will give birth…" "AHHHHHH YOU MOTHER FUCKER AHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Wendy. Silence then a cry. "It's a boy…OH GOD DOCTOR WE NEED TO PREP THE BABY FOR SURGERY HE STOPPED BREATHING," yelled the nurse

NO

END OF CHAPTER

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN what will happen will the baby survive will kyles ass ever be saved and what the fuck did Red and Butters do and will I ever make a chapter title that makes any god damn sense TUNE IN FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER IN 9 MONTHS…which I just realized makes no sense cause the baby was born in 7 months…..shit

Quick note

Sense these questions will probably not be answered butters and Red decided to go rough on there first time and it worked out cause secretly Red is a masochist and Butters has built up anger from his father which he took out on Red…so yeah FUN TIMES HAHA


End file.
